Seven
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: Sept ans après, Regina et Emma se retrouvent. La brune ne lui a jamais pardonné mais pourtant, ces retrouvailles vont changer leurs destins à tout jamais. Prend place après la fin de la s03. SWANQUEEN.
1. Prologue

**Voici notre seconde FF en ligne, toujours Ambre Edwards à la plume et Margaux Mash à la correction.**

**note de l'auteur : j'ai voulu écrire une fin alternative cet été, ayant entendu deux trois rumeurs sur la série à la rentrée. Comme beaucoup, j'ai été déçue du début de la saison 4 concernant le SQ; Seven est un écrit défouloir contre la bêtise.**

**La mise à jour sera tous les mercredis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue.<br>**_

7 ans se sont écoulés depuis le départ d'Emma et Hook de Storybrooke pour New York ils se sont aimés et ils se sont quittés, Emma a maintenant 36 ans, Henry a 19 ans et rentre à la faculté.

Emma a eu un autre enfant, la petite Emily qui ne connaît pas trop son aventureux de père et qui, du haut de ses 7 ans, aimerait que sa mère soit heureuse.

De son coté, Regina s'est éloignée, suite à sa rupture houleuse d'avec Robin avec qui elle a entretenu une relation pendant 2 ans, où les promesses de l'homme de quitter sa femme pour elle n'ont jamais été tenues. Blessée, elle s'est donnée à corps perdu dans la Forêt Enchantée pour permettre aux Charmings de vaincre les ogres et de regagner leur trône, suivis par quelques fidèles. Ceux-ci ont également élevé leur fils Neal, désormais âgé de 8 ans, tout en maintenant un lien magique avec leur fille aînée.

Regina a regagné Storybrooke où certains habitants se battent pour faire vivre leur ville malgré l'exode de quelques uns vers la Forêt Enchantée. Malgré les 7 années, Regina semble ne pas avoir vraiment vieillie, à cheval sur deux mondes, le temps ne semble pas avoir prise sur elle. Seule Regina peut créer un portail, une fois tous les deux ans, pour permettre les échanges. Affaiblie et fatiguée par ce rôle, elle se met en quête de retrouver celle qui pourrait l'aider à reconstruire Storybrooke, mais aussi qui pourrait permettre de faire un dernier voyage nécessaire vers la forêt magique des contes de fées. Emma semble la personne toute indiquée, mais il est difficile pour l'ancienne reine de demander de l'aide à celle qui a détruit ce qu'elle pensait être... Sa seconde chance d'être heureuse.


	2. Chapitre 1: New York

_**Chapitre 1. ** **New York**_

Le bruit de la ville qui s'éveillait avait toujours captivé Emma, encore endormie. Elle entendit Emily se lever et préparer son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait une petite fille tellement éveillée que parfois Emma s'étonnait encore de croire qu'elle avait pu produire un tel chef-d'œuvre d'enfant avec l'impétueux pirate.  
>Elle ferma les yeux ; sa vie était compliquée, à cheval sur deux mondes, elle avait fini tout de même par en choisir un. Pas qu'il fusse meilleur, ni plus beau, mais c'était un monde qu'elle comprenait. Pas de gentils, pas de méchants, juste des gens souvent gris plus que noir et blanc, c'était un monde tout en nuance et Emma avait toujours préféré les couleurs tranchées, tandis que son cœur était plus pour les jugements tout en pastel.<p>

**.~.~.~.**

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait divorcé d'avec Killian, celui-ci était devenu infidèle sous l'emprise de la boisson. Il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps aux avances de la secrétaire de Larry, un homme influent qui travaillait comme chasseur de primes ; le travail avait tout de suite plu à Killian. Emma l'avait présenté et il avait décroché le job après avoir pris connaissance des us et coutumes de ce monde « moderne » dans lequel il s'était accroché à vivre.  
>Les premières années furent difficiles, elle avait connu les affres de la boisson pendant quelques mois, mais la naissance d'Emily semblait avoir soudée le jeune couple, puis tout c'était à nouveau effondré.<p>

Les goûts pour les jeux, l'alcool et les jolies femmes étaient bien ancrés chez le pirate. Emma s'était résolue au fait qu'elle ne pouvait le changer et elle avait besoin plus que tout de sécurité et de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Killian avait montré ses limites en la matière malgré une aide propice à certains moments. Il avait fini par filer sur la côte ouest pour vivre comme détective privé. Il prenait Emily tout les étés, un ou deux mois selon ses possibilités ; ils étaient restés en bons termes malgré tout.

Emma avait pensé bien des fois à rentrer à Storybrooke, l'air marin du Maine, même les hiver terribles lui faisaient défaut, et une personne lui manquait en particulier. Regina Mills n'avait jamais abandonné son esprit ; Emma s'en était tellement voulue d'avoir démoli les espoirs d'amour vrai de cette femme blessée, qu'elle en avait presque fait une dépression. Elle avait consulté un temps Archie qui lui avait conseillé de vivre sa vie et de laisser Regina régler ses problèmes, ce qu'elle avait fait au final, car c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'elle devait faire afin d'être en paix avec cela.

Emma était donc partie, car voir la Reine se débattre pour garder Robin dans sa vie lui avait apparu comme un spectacle déchirant et la rendait malade. A cela, Hook avait l'impression qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur leur relation, étant sans arrêt à courir après Regina pour une folle idée que celle-ci pourrait lui pardonner.

Alors il lui avait proposé de partir à New York, la blonde étant prise entre l'envie de rester avec ses parents et en même temps de s'éloigner du drame de Regina, avait finie par céder au grand dam de Snow qui en avait voulu à Killian.

**.~.~.~.**

Emma se leva comme chaque matin depuis son divorce et enfila prestement son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle, qui continuait à faire râler son fils qui disait que sa mère s'habillait toujours comme une ado à trente ans passée. Emily toqua à la porte de sa mère et fit un joli sourire.

Ce qui surprenait toujours Emma, c'est que sa fille avait la faculté d'illuminer une pièce avec son sourire ; Emily, semblait-t-il, tenait en partie de Killian avec des cheveux bruns et avait hérité de très beaux yeux verts, encore plus sombres que ceux de sa mère. Emma ne pensait pas vraiment à son géniteur quand elle la voyait ainsi, si gracieuse, mais plutôt à Regina. Les airs princiers naturels qui se dégageaient d'Emily et en même temps ce goût pour une forme de rébellion contenue, faisaient sourire sa mère.

«_- Tu viens maman ?_ » Dit la petite fille qui bailla.

«-_ Oui mon ange, j'arrive ! Mais seulement si ma petite reine me fait un bisou !_ » Répondit Emma en riant.

La petite prit son élan et sauta sur le lit où était assise sa mère pour l'embrasser.

«_- Je vais prendre ma douche, ma chérie, tu peux commencer à manger et regarder ton dessin animé._

_- D'accord !_ » Fit la petite brune sortant de la chambre.

Emma se déshabilla et vit ses formes dans le miroir ; le second enfant n'avait pas altéré sa silhouette et elle portait bien ses trente-six ans, pourtant n'importe qui ayant connu Emma Swan aurait vu cet air triste toujours affiché sur son visage. Elle semblait parfois absente de la réalité.

Elle rentra sous la douche et frissonna un peu.

**.~.~.~.**

En ce samedi matin, la balade dans le parc s'annonçait bien. Pour un mois d'octobre, le temps semblait clément, la pluie n'étant pas au rendez-vous, le vent, qui n'était pas si froid, jouait avec les feuilles dorées des arbres qui ornaient le chemin. Emma et Emily marchaient toutes les deux sur ce sentier où elles aimaient à se promener. En été, Henry, Emily et elle aimaient à manger des crèmes glacées pendant que son fils leur racontait ses journées à la faculté et évitait certains sujets du passé.

Henry avait gardé une relation privilégiée avec Regina, ils s'appelaient souvent et le jeune homme avait tenté de rapprocher à nouveau ses deux mères, sans succès. Las et déçu, il avait fini par laisser tomber, mais il qualifiait les deux femmes d'idiotes finies. Pour lui qui avait grandi et commencé à décortiquer son enfance, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui avait été manqué. Et quand son meilleur ami, Fred, lui avait demandé si ses deux mères étaient sorties ensemble ou si c'était juste des rivales, Henry s'était trouvé bien incapable de dire ce qu'il en était clairement ; il avait dit simplement « ni l'un ni l'autre, malheureusement ». Il avait haussé les épaules et continué ses cours de psychologie, finalement les heures de thérapies forcées avec le docteur Hopper avaient finies par faire naître une envie de comprendre ces humains, quelque soit le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient.

La petite courait dans tout les sens, elle avait entendu parlé qu'un clown faisait des numéros de jonglerie derrière le stand de glaces, fermé en cette saison, et trépignait pour que sa mère l'emmène le voir. « Sans doute un Sdf qui cherche à récupérer un peu d'argent » se dit Emma qui plantait ses poings dans les poches de son manteau rouge, éternel lui aussi, tout comme l'air dubitatif qu'elle affichait.

Le vent se levait doucement et balayait les feuilles, tandis qu'Emma cria à Emily de l'attendre. Le soleil pointait difficilement entre les nuages mais il réussissait, curieusement la blonde se sentait sereine, un sentiment qui l'avait abandonné depuis des années. Elle se demanda en souriant ce qui lui prenait et se cacha un peu des rayons de soleil qui s'acharnaient tout à coup sur elle. Elle était un peu éblouie quand elle se stoppa net.

Son cœur se sentit soudainement comprimé, l'estomac noué voire même tordu devant le spectacle.

Non que le Clown était follement attrayant, elle le voyait à peine.

Elle reconnaissait devant elle la femme qui la fixait. Un sourire carnassier et toujours le même regard. Ce « putain de regard » qu'elle reconnaîtrait dans une foule, cette foutue façon de marcher comme si elle allait harponner un navire. Pourtant, la femme se stoppa à quelques mètres d'elle et pencha le visage en laissant filtrer un léger sourire un peu plus doux. Habillée de la même façon qu'il y a sept ans, à peu de choses près, les goûts de la femme qu'elle fixait du regard n'avaient guère changés, peut-être paraissait-elle un plus petite, ou était-ce son imagination de l'avoir mémorisée plus grande qu'elle n'était ?

Emily se retourna et regarda sa mère qui semblait comme figée par un sort étrange, elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui retenait l'attention de la blonde. La jeune fille vit alors une femme au cheveux bruns, qu'elle aurait pu qualifier du haut de ses sept ans comme très belle.

Les mots qui parvinrent à Emma semblaient sortis d'une autre époque, d'un autre moment... Une éternité ? Et pourtant c'était aussi hier. Tout était confus.

«_- Et bien Miss Swan, toujours aussi éloquente je constate, et vos goûts en vêtements sont toujours atroces._ » Dit la femme devant elle, pourtant malgré l'effort de contenir une certaine émotion, celle-ci émanait tout de même de sa voix.

Emma déglutit et s'approcha :

«_- Je... Regina ?_

_- Oui c'est moi ma chère, ne me dites pas que j'ai changée au point que vous me confondiez avec une autre..._

_- Je... Pas... Confondue, non._

_- Et bien, vous allez me faire une attaque ?_ » S'amusa d'un rire la brune.

Emma ferma les yeux et se ressaisit, un ensemble d'émotion la parcourut, la rancœur de l'autre femme, son désespoir à elle d'avoir perdu l'amitié naissante, le vide qu'elle avait laissée.

Un panel d'émotions contradictoires.

«_- Je ne vais pas faire une attaque, madame le Maire..._ »

Emily avait rejoint sa mère, prit sa main et avait tiré sur celle-ci.

«_- C'est qui ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

«_- C'est... C'est.. La seconde maman d'Henry._ » Répondit Emma d'une voix presque inaudible.

«_- Bonjour ?_ » Tenta Regina en enlevant son gant et voulant serrer la petite main.

«_- Emily, Madame_ »

La jeune fille pris la main tendue afin de la serrer doucement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraie.

«-_ Et bien, ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Regina._ »

Regina sourit à l'enfant dont elle avait entendue parler par son fils depuis 7 ans.

«_- Votre fille est ravissante_. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.

L'ancien Shérif était toujours déconcertée par le regard brun de Regina, pourtant elle avait eu l'habitude de le défier plus d'une fois.

«_ Merci madame_ »

Emily répondit, ayant suivi la conversation, mais voyant que les deux femmes continuaient à chercher à se déchiffrer en se fixant, elle décida d'aller voir le clown qui était un peu miteux, mais ne l'était peut-être pas pour le regard d'une enfant, et il était certainement plus intéressant à ses yeux que le dialogue muet qui se jouait là.

«_- Oui, elle est magnifique, parfois je me demande si je ne l'ai pas faite par magie... Tellement qu'elle est intelligente._

_- Tout comme Henry_ » fit Regina.

«_- Faut croire qu'ils ne tiennent pas trop de moi._ » Dit Emma qui sourit en haussant les épaules.

«_- Vous vous sous-estimez toujours à ce que je vois. Vous savez, je ne pense pas que leurs intelligences viennent de leurs géniteurs._

_- On va dire que peu de personnes m'ont aidé à croire le contraire._ » La réponse fusa du tac-au-tac.

«_- Je vois que vous avez gagné en répartie, Miss Swan ou Madame Jones ?_

_- Emma pour toi, si tu le veux bien... On a un peu dépassé les Miss Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Et non, je ne m'appelle plus Jones depuis trois ans, Regina._

_- Je le sais, notre fils me cache pas grand chose de tes aventures..._ »

la brune renfila son gant et fixa ses mains d'un air pensif.

«_- Je connais aussi les tiennes, je me suis renseignée et tu sais que ma mère... Et bien, elle ne sait pas vraiment garder une information pour elle..._

_- Ah ça..._ » Fit Regina en haussant les épaules.

«_- Alors avec Robin..._

_- C'est fini, mal fini mais fini._ »

Regina eu tout à coup l'air absorbée par les pitreries du clown.

«_- Mal fini... Ah j'avais pas cette version, on a du me faire une édulcorée... Alors, je, enfin..._ »

Emma finit par comprendre que dire qu'elle était désolée pour une bourde qui était arrivée il y a sept ans serait un peu dépassé. Le temps avait fait son œuvre de destruction. Robin aurait pu quitter Marianne pour Regina, malgré tout... L'amour n'était-il pas une folie avant d'être décence ou moralité ?

«_- Ne soyez pas désolée Miss Swan, au final votre bourde aura été révélatrice._

_- De ?_ » Demanda timidement Emma dont les mains moites vinrent se plaquer nerveusement sur ses cheveux blonds et toujours longs.

«_- Et bien si cet homme avait été mon grand amour seriné par Tink, il ne m'aurait pas... Enfin... Il n'aurait pas préféré rester avec sa femme._

_- Sans doute, le grand amour, ça doit exister que pour des gens comme mes parents, ou alors nous avons déjà perdu les nôtres._ »

Emma serra les dents et repensa à Neal, tout en regardant Regina de biais. Celle-ci tourna la tête, « toujours aussi belle », pensa Emma. Ses cheveux à nouveau courts semblaient la rajeunir de sept ans et refaire plonger la blonde dans la première sensation de la rencontre avec la femme brune.

«_- Je n'ai pas de réponses à vous offrir Emma, désolée... La vie ne nous a peut-être pas préparées à cela... Tout simplement. Peut-être était-ce cela ma punition pour le mal et la douleur que j'ai semé autour de moi._ »

Regina fixa un temps le sol avant de relever à nouveau la tête quand la voix de la blonde retentit :

«_- Ou peut-être nous n'avons pas bien compris les choses._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Une théorie de notre fils..._

_- Tiens il ne m'en a pas fait part, de quoi s'agit-il ?_ » Regina arqua un sourcil.

«_- Il dit que nous sommes deux parfaites idiotes._

_- M'an ! On peut rentrer ? J'ai froid maintenant_ » Intervint la petite qui s'était à nouveau rapprochée de sa mère.

«_- Ok ma reine, on va rentrer et faire un bon chocolat chaud..._

_- J'aime pas ça, tu le sais ! Je ne veux pas de chocolat, je m'appelle pas Henry ! Je veux du thé à la vanille !_

_- Ok on fera ça_ » soupira Emma.

Regina observait la scène et eu envie de rire, mais s'en retenait.

«_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ » Lui Emma en souriant, voyant qu'elle semblait se contenir.

«-_ Franchement, enfin une Charming qui a échappée à la malédiction du chocolat cannelle... C'est miraculeux !_ » Ricana-t-elle.

«_- Hey..._ » Dit Emma dépitée.

«-_ En plus vous l'appelez "ma reine", ça doit plaire à Killian ça..._ » Continua-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

«_- Il apprécie modérément, en même temps il n'est pas là pour écouter. Vous venez avec nous ?_ » Dit Emma questionnant encore du regard l'autre femme.

«_- Oui, notre rencontre n'est pas fortuite Miss Swan, je vous cherchais..._

_- Oh..._ »

Emma fut prise d'un frisson, peut-être avait-elle toujours espéré cette rencontre finalement.

«- _Oui, j'ai besoin... De votre aide._ »

Le sourire affiché sur les lèvres de la blonde s'effaça bien vite, évidemment qu'il fallait l'aide de la Sauveuse, Regina n'était pas là pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné, ça aurait été trop beau. L'air de la jeune femme s'assombrit, le fait d'être la Sauveuse avait toujours entaché toutes ses relations d'une lourde et pesante tension, son rôle passait toujours avant tout, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était si bien plu à New York, résidait dans le fait que c'était très loin d'être le cas au quotidien, être une personne lambda lui convenait parfaitement.

Chemin faisant, Emily parla un peu avec Regina et lui posa quelques questions, ce qui permit aux deux femmes de jauger un peu la tension entre elles qui venait de monter d'un cran.


	3. Chapitre 2: La Sauveuse

**Ola ! Merci pour tout ces retours fulgurants ! On apprécie beaucoup.**

**Seven a été conçu comme un bonbon , la nouvelle est assez courte mais néanmoins pleine de bonnes choses.**

**note de l'auteur : ****Bien entendu, ça n'est pas gagné pour convaincre tout de suite Emma mais...**  
><strong>A la question de maturité chez Emma et Regina, sur certains plans elles sont un peu plus sage et sur d'autres... Comme le dit si bien Henry, "deux parfaites idiotes". <strong>**J'ai aimé inventé un Henry plus grand, plus mature...**  
><strong>Le personnage d'Emily est plus effacé mais je ferais peut-être un passage plus large pour le personnage (si je retouche à l'écrit de base).<strong>  
><strong>A la question sur le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, c'est un petit jeu... Elles sont aussi mal à l'aise, elles ne savent pas trop sur quel ton se parler.<strong>

**Si vous aimez notre style vous aimerez peut-être notre autre FF en ligne (Passé Trouble) plus sombre et avec des passages un peu plus adultes.**  
><strong>Sait-on jamais !<strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2. La Sauveuse<strong>_

Réunies autour d'un café, d'un chocolat et d'un thé, chacune sirotait sa boisson chaude tout en mangeant quelques gâteaux.

«-_Toujours fan de sucreries ma chère ? J'espère que vous ne gavez pas mon fils pour en faire un américain obèse moyen !_

_- Notre fils... Regina, a 19 ans, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'influence sur ce qu'il mange ou non. Et par ailleurs, il est plutôt maigre, vous pourrez le constater tout à l'heure, il va passer normalement._

_- Bien..._ » Dit la brune, qui n'avait pas vu son fils depuis presque un an déjà.

Emily laissa les deux femmes, elles ressentait leur tension et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était comme si elle discernait un arc électrique entre elles, qui la touchait aussi ; elle préféra alors partir dans sa chambre jouer.

«_- Bien..._ » Reprit Emma, «_ pourquoi tu es là ?_

_- Toujours aussi directe à ce que je constate... Et bien voilà, la ville de Storybrooke essaye difficilement de survivre, bientôt les frontières vont définitivement s'ouvrir et la ville sera accessible de l'extérieur et elle va pouvoir se remplir à nouveau d'habitants. Le fait est que, depuis quatre ans, je suis en charge d'ouvrir et fermer un portail, entre Storybrooke et notre monde originaire, pour permettre aux personnes de se parler et d'échanger, voire de migrer. Et cela me demande une quantité d'énergie phénoménale. Je suis tout simplement épuisée, d'autant que j'ai du créer de toute pièce la présence de Storybrooke dans votre univers, même le Dark One n'a pas pu m'aider plus que ça. Un dernier voyage est absolument nécessaire pour la fée Bleue, afin de lier les personnes qui le souhaitent aux deux mondes, chaque famille aura alors un pendentif leur permettant de faire le voyage eux-même sans me solliciter à vie et ce sera beaucoup plus discret... Pour ouvrir ce portail et escorter la fée Bleue, j'ai besoin de votre aide._

_- Je suis désolée mais moi et la magie, c'est fini Regina... Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je suis aussi fatiguée de ce rôle qu'on m'a collé, je ne suis la sauveuse de personne et je veux sincèrement pas lier Emily à tout ce délire._

_- Emma, écoutez-moi s'il vous plaît, prenez cette demande comme venant de vos parents, ils sont en charge d'un royaume à cheval sur deux mondes et-_

_- La faute à qui Regina ? JE dois donc venir encore une fois à Storybrooke sauver la face à tout le monde ? Sauf que quand je fais quelque chose, il peut y avoir de graves conséquences, je n'ai pas envie de refaire une dépression parce que je ne sais pas me servir correctement de la magie ou-_

_- Une dépression ?_ » L'interrompit Regina, interloquée par l'idée.

«_- Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'ai bien vécu ce qui vous est arrivé ? Que je suis repartie à New-York juste parce que j'aime la pollution, les gratte-ciels et les Tacos ? Sérieusement..._ » Répondit la blonde, un brin énervée.

L'ancienne reine scruta le visage d'Emma ; de légères rides parsemaient ici et là le coin de ses yeux, un air souvent absent ou triste prenait parfois possession de ses traits. Regina comprit que l'incident s'étant déroulé il y a quelques années avait durement éprouvé la sauveuse.

_«- Emma... C'était il y a sept ans, je pense qu'on peut... Aller de l'avant, je l'ai fait Emma... Faites-le aussi._

_- Facile à dire pour toi !_ » Cette fois-ci, le ton montait. «_ Tu... Tu reviens au bout de sept ans, tu m'as laissé avec Henry, je... Pas une nouvelle, rien, pas une lettre, pas un coup de téléphone... Rien. J'ai du demander à Henry de tes nouvelles, et à ma mère... Et tu te pointes et tu dis que tu veux de l'aide pour cette putain de ville !_

_- Miss Swan !_ » Dit Regina, exaspérée. « _Si j'ai mis de la distance entre nous, c'était plus que nécessaire, car vos interférences dans ma vie personnelle ont été catastrophiques... Oh, pas que c'était volontaire non ! Juste voilà, j'avais une chance de refaire ma vie, d'être enfin mère à nouveau, de pouvoir construire une famille... Et vous me l'avez pris ! Je... Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal ! Parce que même si je vous en voulais, Emma, j'étais incapable de vous... Punir pour cela... Oh croyez-moi, j'ai senti bien des fois la colère remonter, et pour le bien d'Henry et le vôtre... Oui, le vôtre, j'ai préféré le silence plutôt à un pardon feint ! Parce que NON, je ne vous pardonnerais JAMAIS Emma Swan, mais je ne peux pas vous HAÏR non plus !_ »

Emily sortit de sa chambre, interloquée par la dispute.

«_- Man..._ » Dit-elle, «_ Y'a un souci avec Regina ?_ »

La brunette était attristée, un air inquiet peint sur son visage.

«_- Non... Mon ange, Regina et moi... On se dispute souvent, c'est... Enfin... Compliqué les adultes, hein..._

_- Et bien arrêtez de crier, ça me fait mal au ventre... Puis c'est comme avec Papa ? Elle va partir aussi ?_ »

Emma jeta un regard envers Regina, qui sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir crié aussi fort sur la blonde, et la bouille triste de la gamine lui créait un tourment inattendu. Elle s'avança et se pencha vers la petite :

«_- Non, ma chérie, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, ta mère et moi... On a tendance à se disputer mais... Parfois on s'entend aussi, et je ne vais pas partir, sauf si ta mère me le demande. D'accord ?_ »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ce fut un grand jeune homme qui posa son sac à terre de façon abrupte en soufflant, sans regarder vers la cuisine où se tenaient les deux femmes et la petite.

«-_ Salut Man ! Salut princesse ! Hey dites, ça vous tenterait pas d'aller au cinéma ce soir et..._ »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son cœur faisant une embardée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_«- Whoaa... Tu... T'es là... Putain..._ » Dit le jeune homme en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

«_- Langage Henry ! »_ Fit Regina fronçant les sourcils.

Ce dernier fit deux enjambées vers la brune et la prit dans ses bras.

«_- Maman..._ »

Emma regardait son grand garçon enlacer la femme devant elle, et pendant un court instant, elle pensa... Oui, elle pensa qu'elle aurait aimé faire ça aussi, plus tôt dans le parc. Prendre Regina dans ses bras, et lui dire... Combien elle lui avait manqué. Emma s'en voulu de ne pas être plus réactive parfois, et plus spontanée comme son fils.

«_- Mon chéri_ » dit Regina serrant son fils et mettant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci, désormais bien plus grand qu'elle.

Henry dévisagea sa mère et puis Emma.

«-_ Vous vous êtes décidées à vous reparler, enfin ?_ » Dit-il, la mine réjouie.

«_- Parler... Parler un bien grand mot_ » fit Emma, «_ je dirais qu'on a reprit là où en était surtout..._

_- Miss Swan..._ » Intervint Regina, en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils et roulant des yeux noirs à l'intéressée.

«_- Vous n'êtes vraiment que deux belles idiotes à vous disputer._

_- Henry !_ » Argua la brune, choquée par les propos de son fils.

«-_ Mais, c'est vrai quoi ! Ça fait sept ans... Faut arrêter quoi... Vous allez pas faire ça toute votre vie ? Non parce que moi, c'est bon j'ai donné ! De toute maman, Robin c'était pas le bon type... Non ? Alors finalement, Emma t'a rendu service..._

_- Mais... Tu l'aimais bien Robin_ » dit Regina, attristée.

«_- Ouais, quand j'avais 13 ans, c'était Robin des Bois quoi, un mec cool avec un arc... Maintenant j'en ai 19, Man, je sais reconnaître un type qui sait pas ce qu'il veut... C'est un peu comme les pirates quoi._

_- Henry... Ta sœur_ » sermonna Emma, un ton plus bas.

«_- Ouais ouais, mais elle le sait va que son père c'est pas le type le plus clean qui soit, arrêtez de nous surprotéger parce que c'est vous que vous tentez de convaincre d'avoir fait les bons choix._ »

Regina sourcilla, elle avait oublié que son fils n'était pas un imbécile et avec l'âge, il était devenu parfois impertinent et arrogant, un savant mélange explosif de ses deux mères.

«-_ Je vous avais dit hein... Notre fils à sa théorie_ » dit Emma en soulevant les épaules.

«_- Oh oui, et ma théorie s'arrête pas là croyez-moi, d'ailleurs Elsa est du même avis que moi..._

_- Quoi "Elsa" ?!_ » Fit Regina, «_ tu parles à cette femme ?_

_- Wow, wow... Maman je parle avec qui je veux, hein... Elle va bien, merci pour elle et non elle a regelé personne._

_- Elle a blessé ta mère je te rappelle, elle a failli la tuer !_ » Répondit l'ancienne reine, soudainement en colère.

«_- Elle n'est pas la seule._ » Riposta Henry de façon insolente.

«- _Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?_ »

Le regard de la brune se noircit.

«-_ J'dirais que quand Man et Killian sont arrivés ici, les débuts ont été plus que difficiles... Maman était très mal après vos histoires... En plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie à l'époque, elle te devait tout et toi... Enfin elle a culpabilisé pendant des années..._

_- Je... Henry... Ça n'est pas nécessaire... »_ Tenta Emma.

«_- Si si, elle doit entendre ce que tu as enduré ! »_ Dit le garçon, vindicatif._ « Emma s'est mise à boire, et le comble c'est que c'est Killian qui l'a faite arrêter avec la naissance d'Emily quelques mois après notre arrivée, j'sais pas mais bon hein... Ce fut difficile avec les rechutes, les difficultés..._

_- Henry !_ » L'arrêta la blonde, « _pas devant ta sœur... Je te prie de garder tout ça pour plus tard._

_- Ouais._ » Répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

Emily regardait la scène et tentait de comprendre les implications des uns et des autres.

«_- Regina ? Tu es fâchée avec maman, parce que maman est partie avec Killian ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

Henry ne put retenir un ricanement.

«_- Je...Non Emily..._ » Commença Regina, soudainement gênée, «_ je... C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je ne suis plus vraiment fâchée, je...J'ai juste... Besoin que ta mère accepte de revenir avec moi à Storybrooke._

_- Hey... Ben dit donc_ », dit Henry interloqué, «_ c'est une blague hein ? Retourner à Storybrooke ?_

_- J'ai dit non Henry_ » fit Emma tout en passant nerveusement un coup de chiffon sur l'îlot central.

«_- Pourquoi faut revenir à Storybrooke ?_ » Demanda leur fils, ignorant la réponse de la blonde.

Regina expliqua alors la situation à Henry, ainsi que le refus de son mère.

«_- Man... On peut pas laisser ces gens sans espoir de revoir les leurs... C'est cruel._

_- Henry, la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs, j'ai failli me faire tuer et voire... Détruire la vie de quelqu'un... Et fait venir une personne d'une autre contrée, je pense que bon... J'ai moi aussi donné._

_- Mais maman... Une dernière fois, ça clôt le chapitre du livre je suis sûr._

_- Quel livre ?_ » Demanda la petite Emily.

«-_ Un livre de conte_ » dit Regina.

«-_ Hey, stop ! Ne mêlez pas Emily à vos histoires !_ » Emma haussa la voix.

«_- Man... Tu vas pas lui cacher ça toute sa vie... C'est bon elle a sept ans._ » Répondit le jeune brun.

«- _Me cacher quoi ?_ » Dit la petite, de plus en plus inquiète.

Regina réfléchissait, et pourtant aucune autre solution ne lui venait en tête. Elle regardait Emma qui soupirait, et prit alors soin de scruter attentivement cette femme qui avait souffert par empathie à son propre échec.

«_- Je comprends Miss Swan, tu as beaucoup souffert la dernière fois, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera à nouveau tout rose et que tout ira bien, mais il est un fait... Que personne ne se mettra entre nous maintenant, je... Enfin, nous ne courrons plus après le bonheur pour nous-même, nous avons fait passer nos familles avant toute chose, c'est ce que nous sommes Emma... Il faut, comme le dit notre fils, clore le chapitre, permettre aux gens d'avoir le choix, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir besoin de toi, ne pas avoir besoin de venir ici... Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix moi non plus, vois-tu..._ » Parla Regina en fixant le sol.

«_- Super Regina, c'est vraiment plein de tact, me dire que je suis rien d'autre qu'un sac de magie supplémentaire dans tes bagages._

_- Hey les gars, je vais m'occuper d'Emily, on vous demande juste de ne pas crier sinon je vous fiche à la porte !_ » Dit Henry en essayant de faire rire sa petite sœur.

«_- Ok gamin, on va faire attention._ »

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent et prirent le parti de jouer à un jeu, ce qui permit au plus grand de placer un casque sur les oreilles d'Emily pour qu'elle n'entende pas la conversation des deux femmes. La gamine comprit que sa question allait rester en suspend, mais elle saurait bientôt ce qu'on lui cachait.


	4. Chapitre 3: Sentiments anciens

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Autant d'engouement avec seulement trois chapitres, ça fait plus que plaisir !  
><strong>

**Vous n'avez sûrement pas vu, mais nous avons mis notre bio à jour ! Allez y faire un tour si ça vous intéresse, on vous a mis plein d'infos ! **

**Note de l'auteur : je remercie les personnes qui laissent un mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage pour la suite, ou pour d'autres écrits !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapitre 3. Sentiments anciens<em>**

«_- Emma.._ » Soupira Regina, « _je n'ai pas dit ça !_

_- Si parfaitement, si tu avais eu le choix... Tu ne serais pas venue ! Ni pour moi, ni pour Henry, ni même pour connaître Emily..._

_-Je... Ne comprends pas..._ » Dit Regina, totalement perdue par la réaction d'Emma.

«_- Bordel !_ » S'énerva la blonde, « _je vais te dire, je sais pas... Je crois que je t'ai attendu longtemps Regina, attendu que tu viennes me voir, me dire... Que tu m'en voulais plus ou que c'était passé ou je ne sais pas... Plus je prenais de tes nouvelles, et moins j'étais assurée que ça arriverait tu vois... Et là tu viens juste pour me dire "salut j'ai besoin de ta magie !"_ » Elle fit une grimace explicite tout en prenant les intonations de la mairesse.

«_- Emma ! Non je... Enfin j'en sais rien peut-être que..._

_- Mais... Ouais elle serait venue_ » soupira Henry, qui décidément avait le don de tomber à point.

«-_ Henry ! Tu... Arrêtes ça s'il te plaît !_ » Dit Emma

«-_ Quoi, écouter aux portes ? J'ai plus 9 ans, je viens chercher un fruit, je peux ? Et ma sœur veut un yaourt ! Pas comme si c'était l'heure du goûter... Sinon_ » fit le jeune homme en tirant la porte du frigo, « _je disais que, Regina serait revenue de toute façon..._

_- Et pourquoi ça je te prie ?_ » Demanda la brune, agacée par son propre fils.

«_- Parce que... Ça fonctionne comme ça dans la famille, blabla je te retrouverais toujours blabla..._ »

Emma se mit à rougir sur les sous-entendus tenus par son fils.

«_- Ça ne marche que pour les true love ça_ » argua Regina.

«-_ C'est bien ce que j'dit_ » fit Henry, un morceau de pain dans la bouche tout en fixant ses deux mères d'un air narquois.

«_- Henry... Nous ne sommes pas... Ce que tu sembles sous-entendre_ » fit Regina.

«-_ Ch'a reste à voir..._ » dit-il, en fermant la porte du frigo.

«-_ Je pense pas qu'on en soit là_ » continua Emma moins vindicative que l'autre femme.

Son ton doux et légèrement enroué interpella la brune.

«_- Emma... Tu vas pas me dire que crois ce que dit notre fils..._

_- Je dit pas ça, je dit rien... Je ne sais pas..._ » Dit Emma la en regardant.

Henry souriait toujours, sa tranche de pain vissé entre les dents. « _Cette conversation allait être intéressante !_ » Se dit-il. Le garçon s'assit alors à coté de Regina, Emma botta en touche lamentablement prétextant s'occuper d'Emily. Henry posa sa main sur celle de sa mère.

«- _Ma petite maman chérie, je crois qu'il faut que je t'expose ma théorie._ »

Regina n'aimait pas la façon dont parlait son fils, qui, du coup, ressemblait de plus en plus à son grand père. Rumple avait ce coté sûr de lui et semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur tout le monde.

«_- Je t'écoute Henry._

_- Et bien voilà, quand j'étais enfant je n'ai vu en toi que la méchante reine et tout, la seule personne qui a toujours combattu mon point de vue dès le départ c'était Emma, je ne pense pas que c'était juste parce qu'elle trouvait la situation absurde ou qu'elle me croyait dérangé, je pense que ce qui la dérangeait avant tout c'était de croire que la femme qui élevait son fils, celle qu'elle a vu... Et dont elle est tombée amoureuse au premier regard, était une personne mauvaise._ »

Regina regardait son fils, totalement interloquée, il y avait là une information capitale dans son discours.

«- _Qu'est ce que tu dis ?!_ » Dit Regina.

«_- Tu m'as bien compris, j'ai exposé ma théorie à Emma, elle a sourit et elle n'a strictement rien dit contre, alors essaye de me laisser aller jusqu'au bout de mon raisonnement, je m'étais promis de t'en parler si un jour tu venais ici, finalement_. »

Regina avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait l'impression mise à nue face à ses sentiments d'un seul coup, ses sentiments... Des sentiments pour Emma Swan, elle en avait des tas, tout autant contradictoires les uns que les autres.

«_- Je continue donc. La seule qui t'a jamais tenu tête c'était maman... La seule qui croyait en toi quand tous les autres... Enfin, il y a eu une fois où tu as été déçue, mais si Cora n'avait pas été là, tu te serais battue pour justifier le fait que tu n'avait pas tué Archie, j'en suis sûr... Combien de fois est-ce que maman t'a sauvé ? Combien de fois elle est venue vers toi quand les autres t'évitaient ou te maudissaient ? Tu lui as appris la magie, tu as essayé de réparer les choses avec elle... Tu lui as même sauvé la vie, et la mienne... Et je me rappelle encore de ta tête quand j'avais parlé de Walsh..._

_- Mais Henry... Ta mère et moi... On se dispute constamment... Et puis je te rappelle un petit détail qui a son importance mon cher, nous sommes deux femmes._ »

Henry regarda sa mère adoptive et pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant, une façon de faire bien propre à Emma.

«_- Maman... Tu vas me sortir une liste incroyable de raisons de dire "non", et moi je te sortirais avec force et détail toute les raisons de dire "oui". Néanmoins, pour la raison que tu invoques ici... Tu es vraiment une personne coincée sur le sujet ? Je ne le pense pas... Je pense que tu as attendu toute ta vie d'être aimé et comprise, que tu te fiches bien de la tête de la personne ou de son sexe, ce que tu veux c'est être heureuse... Non ?_

_- Je dit pas que je suis coincée sur le sujet Henry, je dit juste que mon idée du bonheur est avec un homme et avec qui je pourrais avoir... D'autres enfants._

_- Un peu suranné ton concept du bonheur, c'est un peu les conneries véhiculées par votre monde kikooenchanté ça... Hein._

_- Langage Henry ! Mon monde n'est pas si coincé que ça sur ce sujet, c'est juste que je me rappelle pas d'avoir vu ça quelque part..._

_- Tu es trop classique maman, je sais bien que Robin faisait viril, mais au final, tu l'as trouvé rassurant toi ?_

_- Non._

_- Il t'a pardonné à toi, d'avoir voulu tuer Marianne à une époque ?_

_- Non... Oui, parfois._

_- Est-ce qu'il y a une personne à qui tu as pourri son enfance mais qui t'a pardonné ?_

_- Oui... Henry je sais mais..._

_- Mais quoi ?! Elle t'a pardonné, elle jamais essayé de se venger de toi par rapport à ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois..._

_- Écoute, en imaginant même cinq minutes que ton raisonnement se tient, tu ne penses pas que ta mère aurait quand même choisi Killian à l'époque ?_

_- Maman a prit ce qui se présentait à elle, toi tu avais l'air sur ton nuage avec ce type, elle a pas pensé une seule fois que tu la regarderais avec d'autres yeux... Elle m'a bien parlé de tes réflexions douteuses sur tous ses mecs, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a fait un peu tilté... J'avais 15 ans quand j'ai réfléchis à la chose... J'ai eu sept ans pour réfléchir à pourquoi parfois ma mère pleurait seule dans son lit, ou pourquoi elle était triste tous les jours... J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir... Pourquoi Killian n'arrivait pas à la rendre heureuse ? Il était pas méchant non, mais c'était pas toi, c'est tout._

_- Henry..._ » Dit Regina, totalement perdue dans le regard de son fils.

«_- J'ai eu sept ans pour me rendre compte que vous vous disputiez comme un vieux couple qui a même pas prit le temps d'en être un. Et me sort pas le couplet de l'amitié... Pas de la façon dont TU la regardes..._ »

Henry se leva d'un coup attrapant le yaourt de sa petite sœur avant que l'heure soit passée.

«-_ Parle lui maman... Vraiment... Elle t'a attendu si longtemps. _»


	5. Chapitre 4: Sur le chemin

**Encore merci pour l'engouement que vous avez pour cette histoire, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir !  
><strong>

**Nous ne publierons pas la semaine prochaine, la prochaine suite sera donc le 25 février.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 4. Sur le chemin<strong>_

Regina resta interdite devant les propos de son fils de 19 ans, en première année de faculté de psychologie, et qui visiblement avait déjà choisi son sujet d'étude... Elle tourna la tête vers la salle à manger, elle regarda Emma jouant avec sa fille, souriant et riant avec son enfant. Henry tendit le yaourt à sa sœur qui le remercia avec un hochement de la tête. Emily tourna la tête et regarda Regina et sa mère. La connexion silencieuse entre les deux femmes trancha l'air et le remplit d'une émotion peu ordinaire. Henry donna un coup d'épaule à sa sœur et proposa de faire une partie avec elle, elle le laissa prendre place à coté d'elle en rigolant. Emma tendit sa manette à Henry. Alors qu'elle se leva pour aller vers Regina, celle-ci prit ses affaires d'un coup, attrapa son manteau dans l'entrée et partit précipitamment en claquant la porte. Emma n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas supplémentaire.

«-_ T'inquiètes, elle va revenir » fit Henry._

_«- Ouais..._ »

Emma se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, l'estomac totalement noué. Elle savait dans les grandes lignes ce que son fils avait dit à Regina, il lui avait pris tellement souvent la tête avec ça depuis trois ans. Le nombre de fois où Henry avait tenté de convaincre Emma de composer le numéro de son autre mère... Au bout d'un moment, elle savait pourquoi et ça n'était pas juste pour voir une tentative de réconciliation.

Emma n'avait jamais réussit à le faire, peut-être une fois... Elle était ivre, elle y était parvenue et avait raccroché aussi vite. Une fois, Henry avait réussit à lui faire cracher le morceau, alors qu'elle était dans un état second, elle avait avoué entre deux sanglots qu'elle aimait Regina, son fils lui avait fait répété au moins trois fois. Le lendemain elle avait prétexté de ne plus souvenir de rien, mais il était un fait que l'alcool n'avait jamais joué sur les facultés de mémorisation d'Emma... Mais qui s'en doutait ? Emma, après la grossesse d'Emily, avait rechuté pendant quelques mois, puis avec l'aide de Killian et son fils, elle avait totalement arrêté de consommer quoi que ce soit d'alcoolisé.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina était sortie promptement de l'appartement, en courant presque, et dieu sait qu'avec des talons c'était une entreprise risquée. Elle était sortie enfilant son manteau rapidement, elle marcha quelques minutes et appela un taxi au loin qui se faufilait sous la pluie New-yorkaise. Elle cracha de façon monosyllabique l'adresse de son hôtel, le vieil hindou fit mine de comprendre et finit par trouver l'adresse en question. La brune regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Elle était totalement chavirée par la prétendue théorie de son fils... Emma, son True Love, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais eu de penchant pour les femmes, ou est-ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question ? Comme Evil Queen, n'importe qui était son objet sexuel mais elle n'avait jamais franchit le cap. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas cette opinion des femmes ? Pourtant, elle avait bien failli mettre fin à la vie de Marianne, comme si celle-ci n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon, un objet... Elle repensa au regard d'Emma, si... Intense.

**.~.~.~.**

Le soir venu, la petite famille était restée à regarder un film, Emma n'avait rien pu avaler. Emily était partie se coucher et demanda si Regina allait revenir. Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de répondre son grand frère s'en chargea.

«_- Viens Emily... Ton grand frère chéri va te raconter une histoire !_

_- Henry, je n'ai plus l'âge des contes !_

_- Ouais mais celui-là il est spécial tu vas voir, je t'ai pas raconté l'histoire du chevalier blanc et de la méchante reine ?_

_- Henry !_ » Fit la gamine en houspillant son frère, «_ je sent que ça va être barbant ton histoire à la true love kiss machin, c'est bon c'est pour les andouilles ça !_

_- Pas du tout ! C'est une grande histoire ! Un conte inédit..._

_- C'est ça... Et le prince charmant embrassa la méchante sorcière et ils firent des bébés démons ! Trop cool ton histoire !_

_- Ah ah ah, mais tu es infernale toi ! C'est toi le bébé démon ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Et puis non il s'agit d'une princesse charmante et d'une méchante reine !_ »

Emily regarda son frère de biais.

«- _Alors_, » dit Henry d'une voix doucereuse, « _tu crois que c'est pour les bébés ce genre d'histoire ?_

_- Mouais... Je te préviens si y a des passages... Euh... Bizarres, je le dit à maman !_

_- Rien de bizarre vraiment, mais on va voir si tu découvres le grand secret._

_- Le grand secret ? De-_

_- Et bien attends que je te raconte alors..._ »

Emma écouta en fronçant les sourcils :

«-_ Va pas mettre des idées dans la tête de ta sœur, t'en a assez fait pour ce soir crois-moi._

_- Oh maman allons, j'ai pas encore donné d'indice !_ »

Emma secoua la tête et se leva pour ranger la cuisine. Elle prit la tasse de café où les lèvres de Regina avaient laissé une empreinte de rouge à lèvres. Elle essuya machinalement les lèvres invisibles, doucement, du revers du pouce. Il était encore tôt, néanmoins elle n'espérait plus revoir Regina. Henry avait été trop direct sans doute. Puis peut-être que cette théorie était totalement farfelue. Une larme coula sur la joue de la sauveuse et elle rangea la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

**.~.~.~.**

Arrivée à l'hôtel, Regina prit un verre au bar grand standing de ce dernier, avec un service parfait. Même le Barman avait l'air l'homme le plus civilisé du monde. Elle avait demandé un scotch puis un second.

«_- Dure journée ?_ »

C'était l'homme qui essuyait un verre visiblement déjà très sec et propre.

«- _On peut dire ça.._

_- Mhh c'est peut-être la saison._

_- La saison ?_

_- Oui, l'automne est toujours propice soit à l'amour soit à la mort, parfois les deux._

_- Curieuse façon de voir les choses mais peut-être... Oui._

_- Une peine de cœur donc ? Ou un ami disparu ?_

_- Une amie retrouvée..._

_- Quand je disais que parfois les deux étaient mêlés... Combien de temps ?_

_- De ? » Demanda Regina, tirée de sa rêverie._

_- Que vous ne l'aviez pas vu pardi !_

_- 7 ans..._

_- Pas mal pour des retrouvailles. Comment était-ce ?_

_- Surprenant._

_- Souvent dans ces histoires là, l'un d'eux attend l'autre..._

_- Oui..._ »

Regina répondit doucement, réalisant qu'Emma l'avait attendu depuis son divorce, et peut-être même depuis bien plus longtemps.

«_- Un autre verre pour la route ?_

_- Oui._

_- Elle vous attendait votre amie ?_

_- Oui, elle m'attendait, moi, et je crois que je... Je ne voulais pas le savoir._

_- Ça l'air compliqué votre histoire._

_- Ça l'est... Très compliquée._

_- Si votre amie vous attendait après tout ce temps, c'est qu'elle devait beaucoup vous aimer, il y en a toujours un qui a plus conscience que l'autre dans ces histoires là._

_- Quelles histoires ?_

_- Les histoires d'amour !_ » Fit l'homme mince aux cheveux noir, qui scrutait des tâches invisibles sur des verres plus que propres.

«- _Qui vous dit que..._ » releva Regina, d'un air royal cependant quelque peu déplacé au vu de la situation.

«-_ Mon expérience de la chose._

_- Si vous le dites..._

_-Oh je le dit... Ici, à ce bar, ce sont toujours les mêmes choses, les hommes viennent oublier leurs infidélités, les ruptures difficiles... Les femmes elles, les hommes infidèles qui leur proposent une chambre pour tout moment romantique à deux... Et qui demain iront rejoindre leur femme. Et puis, il y a les amoureux... Les transis par la passion qui se torturent les uns les autres plutôt que de vivre les choses, alors ils échouent là..._

_- Vous m'avez cerné ! Je me rends !_ » Répondit sarcastiquement Regina.

_«-C'est normalement là que l'amoureux ou l'amoureuse me sort un truc ironique pour se donner contenance._ » Soupira le barman.

«_- Je vous trouve un peu cavalier mon cher... Libre à moi de me torturer du moment que je paye mon verre._

_- Puis viens le moment où l'on me rappelle que je suis un salarié !_ » Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

«_- Oh, ça suffit ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le !_

_- Rejoignez-la, plutôt que de vous enivrer... Si cette personne vous a attendu sept ans, elle peut peut-être attendre sept minutes, sept heures ou sept semaines... Ou-_

_- Oui ça va j'ai compris..._ » Le coupa la brune qui avait mal à la tête.

«- _Mais !_ » Fit le barman.

«-_ Mais elle n'attendra pas toute une vie.._. » Continua tristement Regina.

«-_ Voilà, alors allez rejoindre cette amie... Ici il n'y a que moi, et bien que je sois d'un charme extraordinaire, je crains que je ne sois pas ou plus votre genre, ma belle._

_«- Comment vous..._

_«- Depuis que vous êtes arrivée, vous prenez votre café à 8h tapantes, à 8h10 vous sortez cette photo de votre sac, celle de la jolie blonde qui sourit dessus, vous caressez la photo avec le pouce droit et vous avez l'air d'avoir perdu une partie de vous-même, si bien que je me demande si c'est pas un café salé que je vous sers tous les matins depuis 8 jours._ »

Regina ricana et se leva en bougeant la tête.

«_- Je vois... Ça l'air d'être évident pour tout le monde..._

_**-** Le grand amour ma chère, n'est jamais une évidence, il est une découverte ! Vous attendiez un signe ? Un panneau "c'est ici" ? Un marquage au fer rouge pour être sûre de ne pas vous tromper ?_

_- Vous croyez pas si bien dire..._ » Dit Regina en prenant son manteau sur le bras.

«-_ Je vous dis, l'amour est révélation, il n'est jamais facile..._ »

Regina fit quelque pas.

«-_ C'est quoi votre nom ?_ » Demanda-elle sans se retourner.

«_- Light, je m'appelle ainsi il paraît. N'oubliez pas ma belle, sous la rose se tapit parfois le lion._ »

La brune ricana à nouveau avant que les mots ne raisonnent d'une drôle façon à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna vivement.

«- _Lumière !_ »

Elle était sûre de reconnaître l'espèce de chandelier parlant dans lequel un esprit était enfermé depuis des années. La fée bleue avait paraît-il réussit à l'extraire de sa prison, mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, peut-être était-ce le serviteur de Belle. Elle soupira, la salle était vide, personne, et le bar semblait déserté. Elle monta à sa chambre en poussant un soupir.

Quand elle partit, le barman réapparut par enchantement. Une femme quitta l'arrière du bar et se dirigea vers lui.

«_- Bleue... Vous êtes sûre de votre affaire ?_ » Demanda l'homme, inquiet.

«_- Assurément. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez été parfait._

_- Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que bon, dire à Regina qu'Emma est son True Love, c'est un risque qui peut me encore conduire à être enfermé quelque part !_

_- Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre, vous avez dit la stricte vérité._

_- Mais vous y gagnez quoi ?_

_- Deux choses, le bonheur de Regina bien sûr, et je répare une bourde de Tink... Mais il faut absolument qu'Emma vienne à Storybrooke et elle ne suivra que Regina, et uniquement si celle-ci lui offre sa chance... Enfin je le pense. Rentrons avant que nous risquions de faire des dégâts dans ce monde-ci._ »

Et ils disparurent tous les deux.


	6. Chapitre 5: En route ?

**Nous revoilà après la semaine de pause pour la suite de cette fiction !  
><strong>

**Encore merci de votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. **

**Nous avons d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour vous, nous publierons un second chapitre samedi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 5. En route ?<strong>_

Regina s'étendit sur son lit et regarda le réveil, il était onze heures du soir. Elle était sûre qu'Emma ne dormait pas, sans doute, comme elle, totalement paniquée par les propos d'Henry... À moins qu'elle soit juste paniquée par sa réaction. Elle jugea qu'aucune des deux réponses était satisfaisante. Fuir n'avait jamais été quelque chose que faisait Regina, à moins que la fuite en avant vers des choses improbables soit en quelque sorte sa spécialité. Elle soupira, les trois verres n'aidaient pas et les propos de l'étrange barman revenaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à la blonde.

_**#Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Nous devons parler ; je suis à l'hôtel, je vous envoie les coordonnées, demain ou ce soir à votre guise.** _

Et Regina envoya le texto suivi de l'adresse. Elle soupira à nouveau, il fallait qu'elle est cette discussion avec la Sauveuse ; ce que pensait Henry était une chose, les prérogatives de la ville une autre.

**.~.~.~.**

Emma sursauta, elle s'était assoupie sur le canapé quand elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Elle répondit prestement à Regina

**_#J'arrive._**

Elle réveilla doucement son fils assoupi sur son lit.

«-_ Henry..._

_- Quoi..._ » fit le garçon ensommeillé.

«-_ Ta mère veut discuter avec moi..._

_- Cool ben va..._

_je... J'ai peur Henry_. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Henry eu l'impression que sa mère était une petite fille apeurée. Il se releva sur ses coudes :

«-_ Hey... Elle va pas te manger hein... T'as plus l'âge d'avoir peur du loup._ » Dit-il en rigolant doucement.

«- _C'est pas ça... Si elle me dit qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi, qu'on se fait des idées..._

_- Elle ressent des choses Man... C'est juste que... C'est Regina, avec sa double armure en titane et son mur... Tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui, si elle est là c'est pas QUE pour te demander de l'aide, faut juste que tu sois patiente un peu aussi hein... Elle va céder... Parce que » fit-il en serrant sa mère dans ses bras, « tu es la plus belle, la plus courageuse et qu'il y a qu'elle qui te mérite mais aussi l'inverse._

_- Ouais... J'y vais gamin, veille sur ta sœur... Et prépare tes affaires au cas où._

_- Ok... Vous avez de la chance que je sois en vacances, car j'aurais pas raté mes partiels pour deux idiotes comme vous !_ »

Emma n'eut que le temps de claquer la porte derrière elle qu'elle fit prise dans un tourbillon blanc et doré.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina sursauta quand elle vit Emma débouler dans sa chambre, les clefs de voiture dans la main.

«_- Bon sang Swan ! Qu'est ce que ?!_

_- ...Si je le savais_ » Répondit Emma totalement prise au dépourvu.

«_- Vous faites de la magie même dans ce monde là ?_ » Demanda Regina, totalement incrédule.

«-_ Ben... En principe... Non, c'est la première fois_ »

Emma avait un regard totalement effrayé par son tour de magie.

«_ ...Ça veut dire que la frontière s'est effondrée... Mais dans le mauvais sens... C'est grave_ » dit Regina

«-_ Comment ça, dans le mauvais sens ?_

_- Normalement, Storybrooke doit devenir une ville de votre monde... Là c'est votre monde qui devient le monde de Storybrooke... Il y a eu une erreur dans l'incantation... Je ne sais pas laquelle..._ » fit l'ancienne Reine, se mettant la main sur le front et marchant de long en large.

«-_ Ça... Ça veut dire que la magie va se répandre dans notre monde ?_ » L'interrogea Emma, éberluée.

«-_Oui, avec tout ce que ça comporte comme risques... Et ça veut dire que vous et moi.. Ou même le Dark One, peut mettre tout le monde à terre, même Bleue... Red pourrait se transformer... Les personnages de contes vont revêtir pour certains leurs... Vraies apparences... Il faut agir, et vite._

_- Je vois..._ » Fit la blonde en s'asseyant et se prenant la tête entre les mains.

«_- Emma..._ » Dit Regina, totalement désolée pour la Sauveuse qui pensait en avoir fini avec le monde soi-disant enchanté.

«-_ Okay, faut encore j'abandonne tout ici... Que je mêle Emily à tout ça.._. »

La brune s'assit à coté de l'ancien Shérif.

«- _Je serais avec toi cette fois...Emma_ » osa-t-elle, tendant timidement ses doigts vers la main de la blonde qui se tenait encore la tête et regardait le sol.

Le contact de la main de Regina sur la sienne lui coupa momentanément la respiration, elle tremblait légèrement. Emma tourna la tête vers l'autre femme et se saisit des doigts qui s'étaient posés sur sa peau.

«-_ Et dire qu'on devait discuter..._

_- Je sais Emma... Nous pouvons encore le faire... De toute façon nous ne pouvons partir sans tes enfants à Storybrooke._

_- Ouais... Enfin il faut se presser tout de même.._

_- Oui._

_- Alors allons-y..._ » Fit Emma, dépitée et déjà lasse de tout ce qu'il l'attendait.

«-_ Attends..._ » Dit Regina, « _écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne sais pas si... Notre fils a raison... Je n'ai jamais pensé que... Enfin je serais malhonnête en disant jamais en fait... Mais, disons que... C'est si surprenant que je... Je dois y réfléchir..._

_- Sept ans n'ont pas été suffisants ?_ » Demanda la blonde, le ton légèrement amer.

«- _Emma... C'est si évident que ça pour toi ?_

_- J'ai eu le temps d'accepter mes sentiments_ » Répondit-elle sobrement.

«-_ Accepter... C'est vraiment le terme. Écoute, je ne sais pas, je crois que j'étais tellement convaincue que ma fin heureuse était avec Robin... Je me suis tellement battue pour le garder auprès de moi... Je pensais les choses tellement évidentes... J'avais des preuves..._

_- Bah je pense que dans ces histoires là, elles ne le sont pas, évidentes. On a brouillé les pistes Regina... On a créé la situation... Enfin TU as créé la situation de notre rencontre, elle aurait été improbable, ou peut-être aurait-elle été tragique, tu m'aurais peut-être tuée avec mes parents... Je n'ose demander ce qui serait advenue de moi... Si... Mes parents m'avaient pas envoyée dans ce monde-là._

_- Emma... Je t'aurais aimée aussi... Comme j'aime Henry, je... Même sous l'emprise de la pire colère... Je ne pense pas que j'aurais tué un enfant de sang-froid._

_- Et aujourd'hui, on est dans la situation... D'adulte à adulte... Tu as créé Storybrooke et tu as créé peut-être... Notre rencontre, sans le vouloir réellement, le fait qu'Henry m'ait trouvé n'est pas si innocent, je pense que voilà... Destin, magie, ce que tu veux... On a tout fait pour nous réunir et on a tout..._

_Gâché_ » dit Regina en fermant les yeux et terminant la phrase de la blonde.

«_- Ouais..._

_- Emma... Je ne dit pas que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, ou même que je ne te trouve pas... Attractive ?_ » Dit la brune, plissant les yeux tant les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. «_ Je... Mon dieu... Je me suis souvent projetée en m'imaginant ce que serait ma seconde chance avec quelqu'un... C'était déjà si improbable... J'ai toujours eu peur de la réalité... De la chose, avec un homme... Alors avec une femme... Je trouve la magie légèrement..._

_- Ironique ?_ » Fit Emma en souriant doucement.

«-_ Oui, quelque peu. De toutes les personnes... Toi... La fille de Snow ? C'est un peu énorme... Non ?_

_- Logique je dirais._

_- Comment ça logique ?_

_- Je dirais que la magie essaye de réparer quelque chose, peut-être... Je pense que toi et ma mère, vous n'étiez en aucun cas vouées à vous haïr... En tuant Daniel, ta mère... Les choses ont basculées... Fallait que tu jettes le sort, que je vieillisse plus vite, que tu arrêtes le cours du temps pour vous, dans ce monde-ci... Pour replacer des choses... Des probabilités... J'imagine que d'avoir deux amours "vrais" doit être extrêmement rare... Voire impossible si on bidouille pas un truc._

_- Selon vous j'ai "bidouillé" un truc ?_ » Demanda Regina qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

«-_ Vous vous êtes mise à deux endroits différents, deux espaces temps différents... Je sais pas si j'ai lu trop de BD d'Henry... Mais les chances sont plus grandes si... Vous élargissez vos perspectives..._

_- Peut-être Emma... Nous devons y aller... Je suis désolée._ »

Regina avait elle aussi l'air totalement dépitée de devoir mettre terme à leur conversation. Emma soupira ; elle avait gardé la main de Regina dans la sienne. Son regard fixa celui de la brune quelques temps.

«_- Je vais prendre quelques affaires_ » dit cette dernière, légèrement tremblante.

**.~.~.~.**

Par la suite, ce fut Regina qui prit la main d'Emma et elle se concentra, elles se téléportèrent dans l'instant chez la blonde. Henry, qui du coup veillait devant la télévision, sursauta à l'arrivée de ses mères.

«- _Wow... La vache... Vous faites ça dans... Ce monde-là maintenant ?_ » Interrogea-il, totalement éberlué, un sourire aux lèvres.

«-_ Rigole pas Henry... Ça n'est pas bon signe du tout, va préparer ta sœur s'il-te-plaît._

_- Ok ok... On prend la voiture ?_

_- Pas... Pas besoin._ » Répondit Regina.

«- _On va la prendre quand même » tempéra Emma, « je n'ai pas l'intention de faire peur à Emily en nous téléportant._

_- On va perdre du temps ! Emma !_ » Fit Regina énervée.

«-_ On fera comme je dit !_ » Argua la blonde. «_ Je ne veux pas faire peur à Emily._

_- On peut faire un sort pour l'endormir !_ » Tenta Regina en essayant de se calmer.

«-_ Ouais... C'est inoffensif hein ?_

_- Je le jure... Emma, je ne ferais de mal à aucun de nos... De tes enfants._ »

Regina rougit violemment. Emma la regarda en souriant, le lapsus était amusant.

«-_D'accord_ » fit Emma, « _on va faire ça._ »


	7. Chapitre 6: Premier jour

**Encore merci pour tous vos retours sur cette fiction ! **

**Note de l'auteur : Concernant la ff, je vous préviens de suite, ce n'est pas de grandes aventures qui nous attendent, mais plutôt une révélation surprenante... ;)  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur et de la correctrice : On était toutes contentes avec l'interview de Lana à Good Morning America, et Jen a tout détruit en quelques minutes avec son Ask. Au vu de tout cela, notre position est : #boycottOUAT  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 6. Premier jour<span>_**

Henry arriva dans la pièce avec Emily à moitié endormie et toujours en pyjama.

«_- On y va comment ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

Regina s'approcha de lui, prit délicatement l'enfant et d'un geste, rendormit la petite fille.

«- _Me dis pas que tu l'as déjà utilisé sur moi ! _» Fit Emma en sourcillant.

La brune se contenta d'un sourire comme toute réponse à l'allusion. Emma prit la main d'Henry qui avait rassemblé valises et affaires à leurs pieds. La blonde se saisit aussi de la main de Regina et ils se téléportèrent chez l'ancienne Reine, à Storybrooke.

**.~.~.~.**

Une fois arrivés tous ensemble avec armes et bagages dans le manoir, Henry coucha sa petite sœur dans son ancien lit. Regina n'avait rien touché depuis son départ i ans, la chambre de son enfance était demeurée intacte, et bien qu'il y soit déjà revenu une fois ou deux, il était toujours amusé de retrouver ses vieilles affaires.

Emma constata que rien n'avait changé dans la maison de l'ancienne mairesse. Regina n'était plus maire de Storybrooke, il n'y en avait plus, juste un conseil de sages et de personnes restées habiter là. Henry redescendit doucement les escaliers et rejoignit ses mères dans la cuisine. Emma avait eu le droit à son sempiternel chocolat à la cannelle, le sien attendait d'ailleurs sur le comptoir.

«-_ Elle dort bien profondément_ » rapporta le jeune homme.

«-_ Elle dormira au moins jusqu'à demain._

_- Je pense qu'on devrait faire de même._ » Répondit Emma en baillant.

«- _Je vais prendre la chambre d'amis_ » fit Henry sans sourcilier.

«- _Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami mon cher._ » Rétorqua Regina.

«-_ Bha... Maman dormira avec toi, pas comme si... Vous vous ne connaissiez pas_. »

Emma se retint de rire devant le visage surpris de la brune.

«-_ Henry... Ta mère pourrait dormir avec toi._

_- Hey... J'ai plus l'âge de dormir avec elle..._ » Continua-t-il en avalant d'un trait son chocolat.

«-_ Henry..._ » Dit la brune désespérée.

«-_ Bonne nuit les mamans ! À demain pour un plan de bataille !_ »

Et leur grand garçon disparut dans l'escalier qu'il monta comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire quatre-à-quatre, abandonnant ses mères à leur discussion.

«- _Je peux dormir sur le canapé._ » Annonça la blonde, stoïque.

«- _Emma..._ » Soupira Regina.

«-_ Et bien oui, je peux comprendre que ça te met mal à l'aise et je.._. »

La brune appliqua un doigt sur les lèvres d'Emma alors qu'elle s'était approchée d'elle :

«-_ Écoutez ma chère, on va pas faire un débat, mon lit est grand... Je... C'est juste notre fils qui aime à brûler les étapes, on va dormir sagement... Et ne m'obligez pas à user sur vous le même sort que celui que j'ai appliqué sur votre fille._

_- Okay.._. »

Emma regardait l'autre femme en souriant.

«-_ Arrêtez d'afficher ce sourire béat... Je bouge beaucoup en dormant et parfois je parle._

_- Horrible..._ » Rétorqua la blonde en riant doucement.

«-_ Je ronfle..._

_- Moi aussi, quoique je suis surprise que la perfection puisse ne pas vous atteindre dans votre sommeil..._ » Dit la blonde de façon ironique.

«-_ Tandis que vous... Vous êtes égale à vous-même..._

_- Et bien moi je fais des câlins..._

_- J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir !_ »

Regina se retenait de sourire aussi, tant leur petit affrontement avait l'air juste un tantinet... Ridicule, en tout cas c'est que penserait Henry s'il était resté à les observer. La brune rangea la cuisine et invita Emma à la suivre, celle-ci lui emboîta le pas tout en prenant un sac qui avait atterri dans la salle. L'ancienne Maire en prit un second qui contenait les affaires d'Emily.

**.~.~.~.**

Une fois dans la chambre de Regina, celle-ci s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain.

«- _Je me change_ » dit Emma.

Elle fut rapidement en tenue de pyjama, alors que l'autre femme semblait mettre des heures dans la salle de bain.

Regina était tout simplement tremblante, elle se tenait sur rebord d'un meuble et se regardait dans le miroir, avait-elle vieillit en sept ans ? Oui, sans doute, le regard était plus cassé et moins sombre qu'avant, la fatigue des années à se battre pour une relation maudite dès le départ puis le travail magique à faire des portails chaque année, l'usant toujours un peu plus. Dans ce monde, elle aurait eut 63 ans, et elle n'en paraissait que 35, quelques légères rides en plus à peine décelables derrière un bon maquillage.

Elle soupira et regarda vers sa chambre, là, derrière cette porte, se tenait la femme, la femme qui lui avait toujours tout prit, son fils, sa seconde chance... Sa malédiction... À chaque bonheur, Emma était apparue volontairement ou non, et avait, à chaque fois, réduit ses chances à néant... Ou peut-être... Non pas ses chances, mais ses illusions, illusion d'avoir une famille avec Henry, illusion que la malédiction la consolerait de la perte de Daniel, illusion que sa mère était une femme qui l'aimait vraiment... Illusion avec Robin... Est-ce que tout avait été toujours faux ? Depuis dix ans, s'était-elle toujours leurrée au point de ne pas voir l'évidence ? Qu'en était-il de ses sentiments ? Aimait-elle Emma ? Vraiment ? Ou là aussi, était-ce une illusion de plus ?

Elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'après 63 années de vie difficile, de morts et de diverses trahisons, elle ne pourrait pas supporter une perte supplémentaire. Il lui était déjà difficile de supporter la fin de sa relation avec Robin, même après quelques années, et l'éloignement géographique de son fils. Mais quand elle avait croisé le regard d'Emma, cette fois elle savait que la jolie blonde l'aimait et assumait ses sentiments. Il y avait une espèce de certitude qui émanait de la jeune femme, qui l'attirait et la mettait en confiance, et pourtant...

Regina finit de mettre sa tenue pour la nuit, et d'appliquer quelques crèmes tout en continuant son monologue intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Emma avait pris ses lunettes et un livre qui était dans ses affaires. Elle regarda par dessus ses verres cette porte close où derrière s'activait Regina. Elle prenait son temps visiblement, « _c'est une femme,_ pensa-t-elle, _bien entendu qu'elle met un temps insensé devant son miroir chaque matin et chaque soir._ » Rien d'étonnant en soi quand on connaissait la rigide rigueur qui agitait parfois Regina, toujours avoir l'air impeccable, mieux encore être impeccable.

Emma se demanda si elle était vraiment à la hauteur de ses espoirs insensés, si son fils n'avait pas mesuré qu'entre elle et sa mère, il y avait un monde. Les contraires s'attirent lui répondrait-il, mais là s'agissait-il d'attirance ? De répulsion ? Ou des deux à la fois ? A quel moment et comment arriveraient-elles à se connecter, à être dans la mesure du possible dans une relation stable, sans heurts et sans disputes incessantes ?

Elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur sa lecture, la pièce chaude et les draps très doux eurent raison petit à petit de sa résistance et elle s'assoupit.

Quand Regina sortit de salle de bain, ce fut pour contempler une femme endormie dans son lit, un livre entre les mains, les lunettes encore sur le nez, les cheveux visiblement attachés pour la nuit. Elle sourit, avoir une femme dans son lit ne l'inquiétait pas, voir Emma là ne lui semblait en rien quelque chose d'extraordinaire et cela la surprenait... Pas. Elle n'avait pas peur, ni n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Comme ci au final cela avait toujours été.

Elle se coucha délicatement à coté de l'autre femme, saisit les lunettes en essayant de ne pas la réveiller et retira le livre d'entre les doigts pâles d'Emma. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé d'aussi près les petits détails de ce visage, elle n'en avait jamais pris le temps, et pourtant combien de fois avaient-elles empiété leurs espaces personnels dans leurs invectives, au point de sentir l'haleine chaude de l'autre. « _Quelle perte de temps_ » pensa Regina, et elle n'y pouvait rien, la plupart du temps elle trouvait Emma irritante et énervante.

La figure calme de la blonde l'apaisa également, en sept ans ça n'était plus la toute jeune femme du début, on sentait plus de maturité, plus de calme également.

Regina tenta tant bien que mal de se pencher sans réveiller Emma pour éteindre la lumière, mais le contact du corps de la brune se pressant contre elle finit par la faire sursauter. La blonde ouvrit les yeux. Regina la regarda et balbutia :

«-_ Je... J'éteins ta lampe Emma, tu t'es endormie._

_- Ah euh... Oui oui..._ » Fit la blonde, s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couette, « _merci._ » Lâcha-t-elle doucement à Regina.

«-_ De rien ma chère, bonne nuit._

_- Bonne nuit Regina._ »

Emma ferma les yeux, priant que le sommeil revienne rapidement, mais au lieu de cela l'odeur de Regina la maintenu éveillé et elle soupira.

«- _Un soucis Emma ?_ » Chuchota la brune.

Cette dernière souffrait de trouble du sommeil depuis des années, l'endormissement chez elle durait bien une heure avant qu'elle n'arrive à lâcher prise.

«- _Je... Mmff non_, » répondit la blonde, «_ juste... Je, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à coté de moi... Dans le même lit._

_- Je ne vous gêne pas tout de même ?_ » Le sourcil de Regina s'arqua.

«-_ Non du tout, juste l'odeur, qui-_

_- Mon odeur ?_

_- Non mais c'est pas gênant... Du tout._

_- Et bien quoi ?_

_- Envahissant..._

_- Désolée d'être dans mon lit ma chère._

_- Je veux dire envoûtant..._ »

Emma était tournée et s'en félicitait, se sentant rougir à vue d'œil.

«_-Ah..._ » Fit Regina décontenancée par la franchise de la blonde. « _C'est pour que vous puissiez faire de beaux rêves, Miss Swan_. » Continua-t-elle en ricanant doucement, recherchant un semblant de contenance.

Regina éteignit la lumière de son côté, les plongeant toutes les deux dans des ténèbres troubles. Le silence laissa place à deux respirations légères et toutes deux s'endormirent, chacune tournée de son coté.

**.~.~.~.**

Ce sont des marmonnements à peine audibles qui réveillèrent légèrement Emma. Effectivement, Regina n'avait pas tort, elle parlait dans son sommeil. La blonde tourna la tête et observa l'autre femme qui était sur le dos et marmonnait en boucle des choses peu compréhensibles et semblait prise de spasmes par moment. Emma ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, elle tendit le bras timidement et sa main vint caresser le visage de Regina, elle tenta des mots apaisants en espérant que le peu de conscience de la brune allait enregistrer sa présence dans le bon sens. Au lieu de ça, Regina sursauta et alluma la lumière.

«- _Par tous les enfers, Swan, vous tentez quoi là ?_ » Invectiva la brune

«-_ Mais rien ! Vous parliez... Regina, je tentais de vous calmer._

_- Me... Me calmer ?_

_- Oui ça n'était visiblement pas un rêve du genre paisible je pense..._ »

Emma s'assit dans le lit. Elle plongea son regard clair quoique légèrement endormi dans les yeux bruns qui renvoyaient une colère à peine contenue.

«- _Je... Je suis désolée Emma, je vous avais prévenue... Il est inutile de me réveiller, mes cauchemars cessent au bout de quelques temps._ »

Regina referma à nouveau la lumière.

«-_ Hey... Regina, c'est bon, soufflez..._

_- Rendormons-nous Emma... C'est le mieux à faire._ »

Au bout de quelques minutes, aucune des deux n'arrivaient à se rendormir, et c'est Emma qui brisa le silence :

«_- Vous rêvez de quoi ? Moi quand je fais un cauchemar, c'est toujours la prison, les grilles qui claquent, le cri des femmes..._ »

Regina écoutait Emma, ne sachant si elle pouvait confier ses tourments.

«_- Je... Je me souviens..._ » Commença timidement la brune, «_ Daniel, je pleure et je n'arrête pas... Je... Sa mort, ma mère... Ensuite parfois, je rêve de Léopold, je ressens encore l'impression d'étouffer... Sous son corps, son odeur..._ »

Emma commença à saisir la nombre de traumatismes endurés par la femme allongée à coté d'elle.

«-_ Et parfois c'est pire... Je me rappelle les gens me suppliant quand j'étais l'Evil Queen... Leurs voix, leurs prières pour que j'épargne leurs vies... Je m'entends rire,d'un rire... À glacer le sang. Je me vois faire et je... Veux m'arrêter moi-même... Mais c'est toujours... Toujours trop tard..._ »

Emma regarda cette femme qui avait tellement changée depuis, au moins Neverland ; si à l'époque elle disait ne pas éprouver de regrets pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, son inconscient semblait, lui, être moins d'aplomb devant cela.

«- _Et là c'était quel rêve ? Enfin quel sujet ?_

_- Avec Léopold... Je lui demande d'arrêter, de ne pas..._ »

Les mots n'arrivaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Emma n'insista pas, elle savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en mettant sa main sur celle de la brune, dans une quasi-obscurité.

«- _Je suis là...si besoin_ » la rassura-t-elle doucement.

Regina resta stupéfaite, elle ne savait si elle avait envie de retirer sa main, se blottir contre la blonde, ou peut-être se lever boire un verre d'eau. Fuir... Fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais malgré cette prière intérieure, elle restait là, pétrifiée. Le pouce de la blonde caressait doucement le dessus de sa main en faisant des petits cercles doux, effleurant à peine la peau.


	8. Chapitre 7: Ce qu'apporte la nuit

**_Chapitre 7. Ce qu'apporte la nuit_**

«_- Emma..._ » La voix rauque de l'ancienne Reine trancha le silence du moment. « _Tournez-vous et... Dormez, s'il-vous-plaît._ »

La prière était douce, quoi que toujours imprégnée de cette façon si autoritaire qu'avait Regina de répondre ou de demander même quand elle disait merci à quelqu'un, on avait toujours cette impression que c'était à son bon vouloir. Emma haussa les sourcils dans le noir de surprise et se tourna de son coté, laissant Regina avec ses tourments.

La brune avait envie de se rapprocher mais ne savait comment faire, elle était troublée par tout ce déballage insensé d'émotions en quelques heures et les preuves de tendresse d'Emma achevaient totalement ses résistances. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de ces choses là, de ce soutien... Du soutien en particulier de la Sauveuse, chose qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais refusé, mais cette fois, c'était quelque chose d'infiniment plus intime. Elle ne souhaitait pas rejeter Emma et ses approches peu subtiles certes, mais si sincères qu'il était difficile à Regina de ne pas rendre une petite contre-partie.

La blonde de son coté, ne pensait pas avoir été trop cavalière en lui démontrant de la tendresse. Était-ce le geste de trop ? Devait-elle s'excuser ? Ses pensées se stoppèrent net lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas bouger légèrement et le corps de Regina se coller contre elle. Elle ne dit pas un mot, à peine arrivait elle à respirer. Quand le bras de la brune se risqua à se lover contre sa taille, il en était fini des chastes rêves de la blonde. Si au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit Regina respirer doucement dans son dos, sans doute endormie, la nuit risquait d'être plus longue pour Emma cependant, après avoir fait un sourire à la nuit, elle trouva elle aussi son sommeil réparateur.

**.~.~.~.**

C'est la petite voix d'Emily qui réveilla Emma. La petite fille avait visiblement rencontré Henry qui lui avait indiqué la bonne chambre où trouver sa mère. Quand la gamine poussa la porte en interrogeant si sa mère était là, elle resta interdite en la voyant avec Regina, dans le même lit. Le bras de protecteur de la brune posé autour de la taille de sa mère était largement visible. Plusieurs sentiments passèrent alors dans l'esprit de la petite fille, était-ce de la jalousie ? De l'étonnement ? Du haut de ses sept ans, beaucoup de choses des adultes lui semblaient hors de portée. Henry avait parfois essayé de lui faire passer le message, comme cette histoire à dormir debout qu'il lui avait raconté sur la princesse et la méchante reine. Elle avait demandé à Henry si les deux femmes de son conte s'aimaient comme un prince et une princesse, il lui avait répondu que rien n'était exclu. Après tout, elle était née à New York, elle avait déjà commencé à observer son entourage et la population qui constituait cette ville, elle avait même déjà vu deux femmes s'embrasser.

La petite fille marmonna un « _maman_ » timide au dessus de la tête de celle-ci.

«_- Mmmmh bonjour princesse._

_- Bonjour maman... Je... Je vais avec Henry, il m'a dit qu'on a voyagé cette nuit pour venir chez Regina, je me souviens de rien, j'ai du dormir beaucoup._ »

Emily avait pour habitude de se recoucher avec sa mère le matin, elle discutait parfois ou faisait un câlin avant de se préparer pour l'école mais là... La place était prise.

«_- Hey... Mon câlin ?_ » Demanda Emma encore endormie.

«-_ Ben... T'en déjà un_ » fit la petite en rigolant doucement.

Emma se tourna un peu et vit le bras possessif de la brune autour de sa taille. Elle était partagée entre la gêne et le plaisir de la voir ainsi à coté d'elle.

«- _Arrêtez de bouger Swan..._ » Marmonna Regina qui elle continuait sa nuit.

Emily avait quitté la pièce, laissant sa mère se réveiller au final, qui se mit à se rappeler à peu près de tout.

«_- Regina... Les enfants sont debout_ » fit la blonde en clignant des yeux

«- _Mmhh merveilleux..._ » Grommela cette dernière.

Puis après un court instant, Regina réalisa qu'il était le matin et que le matelas bougeait, signifiant que la blonde se levait. La brune se leva également quelques minutes après Emma, la nuit avait été partiellement mauvaise pour elle, mais elle fut rassurée, la blonde ne semblait pas en meilleur forme car elle baillait toutes les cinq secondes.

**.~.~.~.**

Le matin se passa silencieusement, Henry écrasa un sourire en voyant ses mères devant leurs mugs de café, qui semblaient sortir d'une nuit difficile à défaut d'être torride, mais ça le jeune homme ne le savait pas. Emily découvrait la chambre de son frère, lisait des comics et jouait avec quelques-uns des jeux du brun. La jeune fille avait descendu les escaliers en courant et avait déclaré :

«- _C'est trop bien ici ! On reste combien de temps ?_ »

Emma scruta Regina qui lui rendit son regard, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à vrai dire à la petite fille.

«-_ Ma chérie j'ai un travail à faire avec Regina ici et... On doit discuter de plein de choses, donc on verra d'accord ?_

_- Okay ! Mais moi je veux prendre la chambre d'Henry en attendant !_ »

Le garçon regarda ses mères en souriant, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, Emily se sentait bien ici et cela se voyait. Regina et Emma se préparèrent et se rejoignirent à l'étude avec Henry, pendant qu'Emily jouait à la playstation.

«-_ Bien voici le plan de la ville ici et ici, la barrière a commencé à s'écrouler, suite à notre sort, le problème est que bien que la magie ait opérée, la barrière aurait dû annuler également toute présence de magie à Storybrooke, ce qui n'est pas le cas._

_- Vous voulez vraiment attirer une nouvelle population ici ?_ » Demanda Emma.

«_- Oui, c'est que le conseil souhaite, car l'économie de la ville est en difficulté avec les multiples départs que nous avons subis._

_- Bien alors rendons-nous sur les endroits où la barrière s'effondre et rétablissons-la._ » Dit Emma.

«_- Je dois voir comment effectuer ces patchs, ma chère, je ne pense pas que j'ai le temps de faire un cours d'elfique pour vous, vous devrez aller voir Belle et Gold pour leur demander de l'aide, ne vous téléportez pas et n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas d'urgence, le mieux est de garder toute nos forces à tout moment._

_- Okay,_ » fit Emma, « _mais je fais comment sans voiture ?_

_- Elle est garée juste devant._

_- Oh vous l'avez téléporté ?_

_-Oui, bien qu'elle jure atrocement avec ma maison, comme toujours._ » Répondit Regina en souriant, le ton était taquin.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et sortit alors après avoir embrassé sa fille et demandé à Henry de la garder.

«- _Ok man, fais attention._ »

**.~.~.~.**

Emma partit dans cette ville si particulière qu'elle connaissait si bien. Une fois dehors, le froid de l'automne commença à la saisir. Quelques personnes la reconnaissaient sur son passage et la saluaient, c'était pour un bref instant amusant d'être reconnue partout où elle allait. New York lui avait offert cet anonymat qui lui plaisait tant, ici tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et la vie de la Sauveuse avait été un sujet intarissable de discussions. Chacun s'était interrogé sur son couple avec Hook, l'aventureux pirate l'absence de baiser magique avait été oubliée avec le temps et certains n'étaient pas au courant de son divorce. Le temps semblait avoir été suspendu depuis le moment où elle avait quitté la ville pour vivre enfin sa vie. Elle gara sa voiture devant chez Granny et pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle y passe après sa virée chez Gold.

Quand elle poussa la porte de la boutique du sorcier, elle s'attendait toujours à voir ce petit air malsain qu'offrait Gold à chaque visite d'un membre de sa famille. Mais là, rien ne se produisit là où elle s'attendait à voir Belle débarquer, il n'y eu qu'un silence. Au loin, un bruit d'assiettes que l'on range et le pas lent d'un homme qui ne se presse pas pour recevoir le visiteur. Gold apparut alors.

«- _Tiens, Emma Swan, quelle surprise._ » Dit laconiquement l'homme devant elle.

Il n'avait pas réellement vieillit pourtant, imperceptiblement, Emma sentit que quelque chose avait changé.

«_- Bonjour, Rumple, je viens demander de l'aide de la part de Regina et de moi-même._

_- Oh ma chère, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander quoique ce soit._

_- Et bien si je ne peux pas en demander au Ténébreux , je demande à qui je vais pouvoir..._ »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette qui se détachait sur le fond de la boutique.

«-_ B... Belle ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme était recouverte d'une étrange cape aux teintes vertes avec des dessins sinueux.

«-_ Oui, c'est moi Emma..._ » La voix de la jeune femme semblait changée.

«- _Mais... Bordel, s'est passé quoi ici ?_ » Fit la jeune femme blonde.

«_-Et bien ma chère, c'est simple, j'ai commis une erreur atroce et... Elsa ne m'a pas donné le choix... Vous étiez partie quand elle est venue me demander des comptes... Et..._

_- J'ai pris l'option de devenir ce qu'était Rumple._ » Continua Belle.

«-_ Co... Comment ça ?_ »

Emma était effrayée par l'attitude de Belle dont le regard avait changé, elle paraissait plus tourmentée.

«-_ Oui Emma, le Ténébreux n'est plus Gold... C'est moi._

_- Putain..._ » Jura Emma, « _je suis désolée Belle..._

_- Ce n'est pas votre faute Sauveuse,_ » fit Gold, «_ mais de la mienne. Je ne lui aurais pas menti... Et tué Zelena... Je n'aurais pas infligé cela à Belle._

_- Ce n'est rien, désormais je comprends mieux certaines choses_ » dit Belle. «_ Que puis je pour toi Emma ?_

_- Et bien la frontière s'effondre à certains endroits, Regina est en train d'y réfléchir et elle a l'air de dire que c'est assez grave, la magie commence à être praticable dans l'autre monde aussi..._

_- Je vois_ » acquiesça Belle, « _le mieux est de repérer les zones de l'effondrement et de rétablir une partie de la malédiction._

_- D'autant que ça pourrait être aussi la meilleure manière de précipiter Storybrooke dans le chaos. Je vous rappelle que la magie a un prix et ce genre de sort en a un._ » Rétorqua l'ancien sorcier.

«- _Super..._ » Souffla la blonde.

«_- Je vais venir voir Regina tout à l'heure Emma_, » dit Belle, «_ nous viendrons vous voir pour réfléchir à comment procéder. Emma tes parents sont chez eux ici, ils sont venus en apprenant que Regina était partie te chercher, j'ai dû ouvrir un portail pour eux._

_- Ok... Pourquoi ils m'ont pas appelée ?_

_- Je présume qu'ils ont leurs raisons Emma_ » Répondit Belle de façon énigmatique.

«- _Bien, à tout à l'heure chez Regina._ » Conclut la blonde.

**.~.~.~.**

Emma se rendit à l'appartement de ses parents. Quand elle frappa à la porte, elle se rappela ce même moment vécu quelques années auparavant où elle revenait de New York, cette fois-ci c'était à nouveau le même exercice, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne les avaient pas vu.


	9. Chapitre 8: Le baiser n'est pas

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8. Le baiser n'est pas une solution miracle<strong>_

Quand Emma toqua, elle retint son souffle, elle se demandait si ses parents avaient changés, si Neal était avec eux. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était un jeune garçon blond aux yeux gris, souriant, il lui rappelait un peu Emily dans sa posture.

«-_ Bonjour Neal !_ » Dit la blonde en souriant.

«-_ Ma sœur !_ » Répondit le petit blond en se précipitant dans ses jambes.

«_- Wow... Tu as grandit dis donc._

_- Oui maman me dit que j'arrête pas et que je vais finir comme Jack._

_- Ah oui et elle est ici maman ?_ » Demanda Emma.

C'est David qui vint vers elle, souriant et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle sera toujours surprise que cet homme qui paraissait à peine plus âgé qu'elle était son père. Puis arriva Snow, elle aussi arborant un large sourire, qui s'approcha pour lui caresser la joue. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots pour échanger les émotions, leurs yeux se connectaient les uns aux autres.

«- _Comment va ma grande fille ?_ » Demanda Snow, toujours amusée quand cette dernière rougit suite à son appellation.

«- _Bien, ça va bien._ » Répondit la blonde.

_«- Est-ce que Regina... T'a parlé ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et ça va... Mieux entre vous ? Depuis tout ce temps..._ » Soupira la brune.

«_- Oui ça va... On a parlé... De tout ça._ »

Emma fit un geste du bras assez vague, tout en enlevant son bonnet et ses gants.

«_- Tu sais elle a été si fragile... Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'elle n'oserait jamais venir te chercher... Pas que David et moi on ne voulait pas, mais on devait parcourir tout le royaume..._

_- Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends..._

_- Bien, alors qu'en est-il du problème du portail ? Parce que nous-_ »

Snow n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma la coupa :

«-_ On a un autre problème avec la magie là de suite, la création de portails est secondaire._ »

La voix d'Emma était ferme et directive, ce qui surprit ses parents, qui avaient souvent en tête la jeune femme vulnérable d'il y a dix ans, sans prendre en compte le changement que toutes ces années avaient pu provoquer en elle.

«_- Comment ça ?_ » Demanda Chaming, soudainement inquiété.

«_- Le fait de vouloir ouvrir la ville a provoqué un souci, visiblement la magie contamine le monde... Enfin le mien..._

_- Oh..._ » Dit Snow surprise.

«_- En gros Regina et moi, on a pu utiliser la magie sans problème des deux cotés de la barrière._

_- Effectivement c'est un gros problème..._ » Soupira David en croisant les bras.

Pendant ce temps le petit Neal regardait sa grande sœur en tentant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

«_- Je pense que Regina et moi, on va se concentrer sur le sujet, tout à l'heure Belle et Gold vont nous rejoindre._

_- Tu as vu... Belle ?_ » Demanda la petite brune.

«_- Oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je veux dire c'est quand même incroyable ça ! Vous m'aviez pas dit non plus... Pour le foutoir entre Robin et Regina, je dois découvrir encore beaucoup de choses comme ça ?_ » Fit Emma tout d'un coup exaspérée par les omissions de ses parents.

«_- Ma chérie... On a juste pensé qu'il fallait te décharger de tout ça... Après tout ce que tu avais vécu... Et Killian._

_- Quoi Killian ?_

_- Il est en ville_ » lui répondit David.

«_- Quoi ? Vous avez ramené Killian ici ?_ » Répliqua la blonde agressivement.

«_- Pas du tout... Il est venu de lui-même il y a quelques jours avec son bateau._

_- Ben voyons... Comme par hasard, enfin je vous le dit tout de suite, pas la peine de me le refourguer ou de me convaincre de je ne sais quoi avec lui... C'est fini._

_- Nous le savons Emma_ » dit doucement Snow. « _Il n'est pas ton... Grand amour... Je crois qu'on aurait aimé s'en convaincre, pas que Killian soit foncièrement méchant mais je crois... Qu'il n'est pas très respectueux de ses engagements._

_- Ouais... On peut dire ça._ »

Le visage d'Emma était fermé et tendu.

«_- Est-ce que Henry et Emily sont là ?_ » Demanda soudainement Neal.

«_- Oui... Oui ils sont là, tu les verras demain bonhomme._

_- Merci, vous êtes fort aimable ma sœur._

_- Il parle tout le temps comme ça ?_ » Demanda Emma aux Charmings.

«_- Nous lui inculquons les... Bonnes manières, il est un prince alors..._ » Justifia David.

«-_ Ah je vois, oui remarque... Je ne suis pas trop l'exemple type de la princesse aux bonnes manières._

_- Mais tu es toi ma chérie._ » Répondit Snow, en embrassant sa fille.

Les mots se voulaient rassurant, Emma aimait sincèrement son petit frère, mais il profitait fondamentalement de tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas reçu en étant enfant, toutes ces petites attentions, qui ferait que Neal serait un garçon équilibré, qui trouverait ses mots facilement, qui jamais ne serait pris de bégaiement soudain, ou serait vulgaire. Il ne serait jamais comme elle, attiré par l'obscurité, par les mauvaises personnes, les voleurs, les pirates... Les reines du Mal... Emma souriait intérieurement, elle avait un goût pitoyable pour choisir ses partenaires semblait-il, à moins qu'ils ne soient en réalité très proches d'elle au final... Une princesse ratée, une sorcière novice, une enfant abandonnée.

En dix ans, Emma avait fait le tour de la question, la seule chose qui avait été pour elle une promotion, c'était Regina qui lui avait offert. Elle avait un bon travail à New York et ici à Storybrooke elle était Shérif. Regina lui avait tout pris et puis tout donné, c'était une drôle et étrange relation. Elle lui avait appris la magie et l'avait fait terriblement culpabiliser sur ses premiers essais catastrophiques. Il y avait un long chemin amer entre les deux femmes, fait de rapprochements soudains et de brisures, à chaque fois les choses les avaient lancées l'une contre l'autre.

«-_ J'espère qu'on va trouver une solution._ » Dit Snow, sortant sa fille de ses réflexions internes.

_«- Je vais retourner chez Regina_ » Répondit Emma en attrapant son bonnet et ses gants. « _Et je vais passer tout d'abord voir Ruby et Granny..._

_- Tu... Tu t'installes pas ici ?_ » Demanda sa mère intriguée.

_«- Je... Euh y'a pas la place ici, il y a Emily et puis... Ça va aller t'inquiètes pas._

_- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que j'aurais voulu voir mes petits enfants !_ » S'insurgea d'un coup Snow.

«-_ Tu vas les voir..._ » Soupira la blonde, « _de toute façon je dois travailler avec Regina._ »

Emma quitta l'appartement, avant que Snow émette une nouvelle doléance qui impliquerait encore qu'elle s'installe dans le vieil appartement. Elle embrassa son frère qui lui fit une révérence, elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement qui lui rappelait trop une époque où elle était une jeune femme sans autonomie et totalement dépendante de la situation.

**.~.~.~.**

Arrivée au café, elle croisa Leroy qui l'embrassa, chose assez... Surprenante pour Emma, qui prit sur elle pour ne pas prendre un air répugné par la barbe piquante de l'homme qui n'avait semble-t-il pas vieillit lui ; elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande l'âge moyen d'un nain à Regina. Elle vit alors une grande brune devant une table occupée à servir, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Ruby. Elle trouva Granny assise au fond de la salle en train de lire le journal, et se dirigea vers la vielle femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, expliquant alors que Ruby était au refuge et travaillait avec Whale qui officiait parfois comme vétérinaire. Emma apprit que la brune venait le midi ici pour manger, alors elle l'attendit devant un café tout en discutant avec Granny. Au comptoir, Blue la fixait étrangement après l'avoir saluée. Quand Ruby débarqua, elles s'embrassèrent et l'effusion sincère des deux femmes fit chaud au cœur de Granny.

«_- Je pensais jamais te revoir, ma belle !_ » Fit la louve.

«-_ Faut croire que Storybrooke aura ma peau !_ » Répliqua la blonde en riant.

Alors que les deux femmes échangèrent sur certaines anecdotes, Emma sentit une main sur son épaule et la figure de Ruby changea brusquement.

«_- Bonjour amour de ma vie !_ » Fit le brun au-dessus de son l'épaule.

Emma ne tourna pas la tête, elle connaissait cette voix, ses intonations.

«_- Killian..._ »

Celui-ci délogea Ruby assise en face d'Emma.

«_- On se revoit plus tard._ » Dit la brune en s'éloignant.

«_- Killian... Je discutais avec une amie, tu veux quoi au juste ?_

_- Mais te voir ma belle, ainsi que ma fille._

_- Tiens, tu te préoccupes de ta fille, première nouvelle._

_- Allons... Ma chérie, on a eu des moments difficiles tous les deux, on devait faire un "break" comme ils disent dans ton monde._ »

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à la blonde qui restait de glace en face de lui.

_«- Écoute Killian, je ne t'en veux pas pour toutes tes frasques, j'ai eu mes mauvais moments aussi, tu m'a soutenu à l'époque... Je t'en suis reconnaissante mais aujourd'hui... Je refais ma vie Killian, et sans toi._

_- Ma chérie allons, qui pourrait t'épauler mieux que moi..._ »

Alors qu'Emma allait invectiver le pirate dans les largeurs, Snow et Charming entrèrent dans le Diner, laissant leur fille régler ses histoires, mais Snow gardait à l'œil cette dernière qui semblait passablement énervée.

Emma se leva, suivie de Killian, pour se diriger vers le comptoir régler sa note. Le brun vint vers elle et s'en approcha au plus près.

«_- Aller ma chérie, fais pas la tête... On a divorcé, mais sais-tu le nombre de couples qui se rabibochent et se remarient ?_

_- Ça sera pas notre cas, Killian._

_- Pourquoi tu compliques tout ?_ » Demanda le pirate en écartant les bras.

«_- Je ne complique rien Killian, je ne t'aime plus._

_- Ah ça me rappelle nos débuts... Faut encore que je te courre après Emma ? Ça t'excite ?_

_- Killian, si tu pouvais raisonner cinq secondes avec autre chose que le bas de ton corps, tu verrais bien que ce que tu dis est de la merde. Je ne t'aime plus point à la ligne... Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Mais chérie... Je n'aimerais jamais que toi !_ »

Le pirate s'approcha et colla ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. C'est un peu le pire moment que choisit Regina pour rentrer dans le restaurant. Sur le coup, elle resta stupéfaite et interdite, un sentiment de dégoût profond commença à la prendre. Elle fit demi-tour et claqua la porte dans l'autre sens. Les larmes qui commençaient à pointer indiquaient que la colère allait laisser le pas à la désolation.

Emma avait entendu quelqu'un entrer, le temps qu'elle décolla ses lèvres à celles de l'homme à coté d'elle, il était trop tard pour rattraper les choses.

«_- Merde !_ » Fit-elle en reconnaissant la brune de dos.

«_- Quoi ?_ » Dit d'une voix mielleuse le pirate.

_«- Mais lâche-moi bordel ! Sinon je te fais coffrer pour harcèlement..._

_- Mais je-_ »

Et un premier coup de poing de la blonde partit, envoyant le pirate dans le décor.

«_- Bordel Swan !_

_- Dégage de ma vie !_ » Hurla Emma.

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et couru vers la sortie. Ruby regardait la scène et essayait de recoller les morceaux, elle pensa vaguement comprendre. Quand Killian tenta de se relever et sans doute de courir après Emma, il reçu un second coup dans la figure, celui-là totalement inattendu.

«-_ Mais qu'est ce que..._ » Fit-il.

«- _Par solidarité féminine._ » Répondit la louve.

Au loin, Tink qui n'avait pas perdu une miette, se déplaça et assena un coup dans le genou de Killian.

«_- Ça c'est pour la nuit dernière crétin... C'était bien la peine de m'inviter au restaurant et me parler des étoiles pour essayer de resservir le couvert à Emma aujourd'hui._

_- Hey... Tu m'as refusé le reste de la danse chérie..._

_- Tu crois que je suis une fée facile ? Tu m'as eu une fois pas deux, pirate d'eau douce !_ »

Alors que Killian se croyait sorti de l'auberge, il ramassa un autre coup tout aussi fort sur l'autre partie du menton. Il regarda son agresseur et découvrit Whale.

«_- P... Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda le brun, totalement désorienté.

«-_ J'ai jamais pu vous sentir._ »

Le pirate aperçu alors Granny qui se penchait sur le coté, n'ayant elle non plus rien perdu de la scène.

«-_ C'est le moment de devenir gay Killian !_ » Fit elle en riant.

Le pirate se redressa totalement énervé, au moment où il allait abattre son propre poing dans le visage du docteur, il sentit une main ferme attraper son biceps.

«_- Charming ?_

_- Oui... Et toi tu es un gentil pirate qui va reprendre sa route... Loin de ma fille._

_- Mais je-_

_- Chut... Killian c'est bon tu as eu ta chance, maintenant laisse-la refaire sa vie._

_- Mais ma fille..._

_- Tu lui enverras une carte postale, comme tu fais habituellement, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en remettre._ »

Et David raccompagna à la sortie le pirate et même au-delà, l'amenant jusqu'au quai.

**.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps, Emma couru à en perdre haleine après Regina ; elle devina qu'elle était repartie au manoir, mais étant toutes les deux épuisées, elles ne pouvaient pas utiliser leur magie. Et en cela Emma remercia le ciel, car elle réussit à la rattraper et vit la brune au loin s'engouffrer dans sa maison. Elle arriva haletante et ouvrit également la porte, point de magie, elle avait la clef et elle remerciait encore le ciel de ce fait.

«_- Stop... Regina putain, stop._

_- Je ne crois pas que là, "putain" soit le mot que vous devriez coller à mon prénom, dans la même phrase qui plus est._ » Répondit froidement la brune.

«_- Bordel Regina, ce que tu as vu-_

_- Un juste retour des choses ? Voir ça après 7 ans, quel plaisir._

_- Il m'a embrassé de force..._

_- Comme la première fois sans doute..._ » Soupira Regina.

«-_ Non pas mais j'y crois pas._

_- Croire quoi ?_

_- Mais... Tu as toujours été jalouse de lui en fait._

_- ..._ »

Regina ouvrit la bouche en quête d'une répartie, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle la referma aussitôt, laissant le silence répondre à sa place. Emma en profita pour renchérir :

«_- La première fois je me suis pas rendue compte, je mettais ça sur ton caractère ombrageux, ou je ne sais quel délire sur la fin merveilleuse qui m'était sans doute réservée... C'était Neal, ensuite ça été Killian..._

_- Écoutez ma chère, vos délires concernant vos ex me passent au-dessus, je constate votre goût pitoyable depuis 7 ans pour vos compagnons... Je ne parle même pas du singe volant._ »

Sa bouche était sèche, elle savait qu'Emma avait raison mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer que depuis bien longtemps, un étrange sentiment l'animait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la jolie blonde au bras d'un homme.

«_- Co... Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Henry..._ » Soupira la brune.

«_- Lui aussi... Mais Regina, assume un peu quoi !_

_- Assumer quoi ? Que je ne suis pas aveugle ? Ou je ne suis pas fan de vos petits amis ?_

_- Mais tu es jalouse... Incroyablement jalouse des mes ex..._ » Dit Emma en riant, puis elle porta sa main à la bouche et ricana doucement.

«-_ Contente que je vous prête à rire. Allez donc rejoindre votre homme moins une main, mais bon pour ce que ça lui sert..._

_- Regina, arrête..._ »

Emma s'approcha de Regina.

«-_ Arrêtez quoi ?! Tu me parles de nous deux, je suis sur le point de comprendre mes sentiments et tu me fais vivre ça ! Mais allez donc en enfer toi et ta famille de-_ »

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma l'a empoigné et s'approche pour l'embrasser. Mais ce fut une claque retentissante qui s'abattit sur la joue et le coin de la lèvre de la blonde, dont s'échappait un petit filet de sang. Elle resta interdite devant le geste de Regina. Celle-ci la fixait, les yeux bruns embués de larmes.

C'est ce triste spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux d'Emily qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, qui n'avait pas vu toute la scène mais assez pour sentir la tension affreuse entre les deux femmes. Elle les regarda, Emma tourna la tête à peine à temps pour voir sa fille s'effondrer au sol. Elle eu le temps de crier le prénom de la petite et de s'élancer vers elle, et Regina la suivit dans son geste mais il était trop tard, Emily toucha le sol, inconsciente. Henry déboula des escaliers, il n'avait pas entendu sa petite sœur descendre, mais il avait perçu l'échange vif entre ses deux mères et avait décide de ne pas s'en mêler.


	10. Chapitre 9: Emily

**Petite précision. Cette histoire a été écrite avant la saison 4 et donc avant qu'Elsa et le monde de Frozen soit dans la série. Ici, il y a eu un combat entre elle et Emma / Regina / les Charmings, et Elsa a, à l'époque, blessé Emma. Il n'y a donc aucune référence à la série en tant que telle.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 9. Emily<em>**

Les deux femmes étaient à genoux devant la petite fille et l'appelaient doucement par son prénom, mais rien n'y faisait. Henry, la main sur la bouche, était sidéré par ce qu'il voyait et osait à peine intervenir. Ce fut Regina qui, suite à la première réaction réellement utile, saisit son téléphone et demanda à Whale de venir immédiatement ; l'ayant vu au Granny's, elle savait qu'il mettrait moins de temps que des pompiers. Regina se concentra sur la jeune enfant et à première vue la petite ne souffrait d'aucune commotion ou autre blessure. Elle marmonna quelques mots réconfortants à Emma qui avait du mal à les entendre. Emma répéta le prénom de sa fille inlassablement et tint sa petite main dans la sienne, tandis qu'Henry se pencha et entoura sa mère de ses bras.

«_- Ça va aller maman, Regina vient d'appeler le médecin._ »

Emma se tourna vers la femme brune qui la fixait, l'air totalement désolé.

_«- Elle a quoi ?!_ » Exigea de savoir la blonde.

«_- Je ne sais pas... Elle n'a pas l'air blessé, je ne sais pas Emma..._ »

Cette dernière l'empoigna avec force et la secoua brusquement :

«_- Putain, dis-moi ce qu'elle a !_

_- Je te dis que je n'en sais rien Emma, calme-toi... Whale arrive._ » Essaya de tempérer la brune.

Dans cette confusion, le médecin arriva, accompagné de Ruby, Belle et Gold. Whale demanda à tout le monde d'aller dans le salon, pendant que dans le couloir il examinait la petite fille. Il revint et s'adressa à Emma :

«_- Votre fille n'a pas l'air d'avoir un souci visible là pour un premier diagnostic, je pense que le mieux est de l'évacuer à l'hôpital._ »

Emma porta sa main à la bouche, Regina essaya d'être réconfortante mais elle connaissait aussi très bien la sensation horrible du risque de perdre un enfant, une sensation qu'elle avait déjà partagé avec Emma à Nerverland. Belle s'avança vers Whale et demanda :

«-_ Puis-je la voir ?_

_- Si vous le voulez... Enfin j'ignore si le problème est d'origine magique et..._ »

Belle n'avait pas besoin de s'accroupir devant l'enfant, elle le savait.

«_- Il l'est_. » Répondit-elle de façon concise.

«_- Co... Comment ça ?_ » Interrogea Emma.

_«- Si vous vous concentrez toi et Regina, vous allez voir ce que je vois, vous voyez là_ » dit-elle en montrant le plexus de l'enfant endormie au sol.

D'un geste, Belle téléporta l'enfant sur le canapé.

«- _Attention, la déplacer risque de-_ » Commença Whale.

«_- Pas de soucis avec ça docteur_ » fit Belle. « _Le problème n'est pas physique._ »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent et se concentrèrent alors sur la petite fille, les émotions diverses de ces quelques heures faisaient obstacles à leur concentration ; puis en soufflant et en reprenant leurs esprits, elle virent une faible lueur émettre du thorax de l'enfant.

«_- Emily est magique, tout comme toi Emma._ » Expliqua Belle en souriant, ce dernier jadis si bienveillant donnait maintenant parfois froid dans le dos.

«- _Mais ce n'est pas possible... Enfin, peut-être_ » dit Gold.

«- _Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«_- Et bien, pour que cela arrive... L'enfant devrait être issu d'un grand amour, alors qu'il me semble... À moins que l'on m'ait caché quelque chose d'essentiel, Killian n'était pas vraiment... Enfin est-ce que je me trompe Emma ?_ » Questionna l'ancien sorcier.

«_- Je... Je m'en fous, vraiment_ », répondit la blonde en serrant les poings. «_ Si cette putain de magie fait du mal à mon enfant, je..._

_- La magie blanche ne fait pas de mal à un enfant Miss Swan... »_

Regina essaya de raisonner la blonde à nouveau sous l'emprise de ses émotions.

«_- Alors pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?!_ »

David et Snow arrivèrent, prévenus par Ruby par téléphone. Ils s'étaient fait discrets et observaient tout ce qui se passait. Henry tenait la main de sa sœur et la contemplait, écoutant bien tout ce que Belle disait. Celle-ci plissa les yeux et regarda Gold avec interrogation, qui lui sourit malicieusement.

«_- Je vais demander que toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas de la famille d'Emily sortent de la pièce._ » Demanda-t-elle solennellement.

Gold sortit, accompagné du docteur, Ruby fit de même et Regina lui emboîta le pas. Belle la rattrapa par la manche de sa veste.

«_- Restez Regina, j'ai besoin de vous._

_- Bien... Si je peux être utile_. »

Regina ferma la porte du salon derrière eux.

«_- Pourquoi ce huis-clos ?_ » S'inquiéta Emma.

«-_ Je vais y venir_ » dit Belle, de manière très lente et douce, ce qui eu le don d'énerver prodigieusement l'ancienne Reine.

«- _Bien, dites-nous ce qu'on doit savoir._ » Rétorqua-t-elle.

«- _Bien_ », commença Belle, que l'on aurait pu qualifier de Ténébreuse peut-être, même si le titre en lui-même ne semblait pas coller tout à fait au personnage actuel. «_ Emily est affaiblie, mais personne ne lui a fait du mal, elle s'en est __hélas __fait toute seule, elle s'est... Auto-endormie, c'est un réflexe de défense de sa magie._

_- Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda Henry.

«_- Et bien... Parce que quelque chose la contrarie. Je pense que sa magie n'aime pas ce quelque chose, il s'est passé quoi au juste, avant que la petite soit inconsciente ?_ »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard gêné.

«-_ On se disputait... Pour ne pas changer_ » soupira la blonde.

«_- Vous et Regina ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et alors ?_ » Demanda la brune.

«-_ Alors, je pense que cela contrarie Emily, elle n'aime pas que vous vous disputiez ; par contre, la magie a prit le dessus chez elle, elle ne souhaitait sans doute pas s'endormir pour toujours... La magie l'a tout de même mise à l'abri, ce qui est remarquable._

_- À... À l'abri de nous ?_ » Questionna Emma, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

«_- Je le crains._ » Répliqua la jeune femme sous la cape.

Henry serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il fixa ses mères avec colère.

«-_ Tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! Vous vos disputes sordides... De gamines ! Vous êtes de sales égoïstes, vous vous disputez devant vos gosses comme si on était quoi, absents ? Pas là ?_ »

Snow, qui s'était tenue en retrait de la conversation jusque là, vint vers Henry et lui prit la main doucement.

«-_ Calme toi Henry..._ » Dit Charming en enserrant son bras de sa main, de façon réconfortante.

Emma ne put se retenir de pleurer et Regina n'avait plus la possibilité d'ignorer la détresse de la blonde, alors elle l'enserra dans ses bras. Belle regardait tout cela avec attention et rien ne lui avait échappé. Elle lâcha un petit ricanement sordide, qui était hélas l'apanage du rôle qu'elle tenait désormais. Mais le fait qu'elle puisse ricaner de la sorte interpella son auditoire. Snow s'avança vers elle et la scruta du regard.

«_- Moi il y a une chose qui m'interpelle, pourquoi Emily est comme Emma ? Pourquoi elle a autant de magie en elle ? Killian n'est pas un sorcier et encore moins magique..._

_- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._ » Soupira Regina qui avait le visage de la blonde enfoui dans le cou.

Elle s'en voulu automatiquement de sa tirade.

«- _Pardon_. » Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

«-_ Et bien parce que tout simplement-_ » Commença Belle.

«-_ Il n'est pas le père..._ »

La phrase fut finie par Snow, qui tourna le visage vers sa fille, toujours dans les bras de Regina.

«- _Qui est le père ?_ » Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

Cette dernière, les yeux rougis, regarda sa mère l'air interloqué :

«-_ Qu... Quoi ?_

_- Emma, qui est le géniteur de ta fille ?_ » Questionna cette fois Regina, le sourcil arqué.

«-_ M... Mais c'est Killian, je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit d'autre depuis sa naissance, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça..._ » Se défendit-elle, extrêmement gênée.

«-_ Avec personne d'autre... Vraiment ?_ » Dit Belle, l'air dubitative, le doigt sur la bouche.

«-_ Ben non, personne d'autre, je sais que j'ai bu à une époque mais... Enfin quoi... Je..._ »

Snow soupira ;

«_- Emma, tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas eu une aventure avec quelqu'un qui serait... Porteur d'une magie forte... Un soir où tu aurais trop bu ou je ne sais quoi ?_

_- Mais non, à l'époque je fréquentais que Killian..._

_- Reprenons les choses de façon chronologique_ » fit David. « _À l'époque, il c'est passé quoi ? Il y a eu Elsa qui est venue, l'incident avec elle où tu as failli y passer, Regina t'a sauvé et après tu es partie avec Killian..._

_- Stop_ » fit Belle, «_… Stop._

_- Quoi ? »_ Demanda David.

_«- Regina, quand tu as sauvé Emma, tu as usé de quel sort ?_

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant l'affrontement avec Elsa ?_

_- Et bien ma foi, tout une gamme d'attaques classiques faites avec la magie blanche, j'étais assez novice avec à l'époque, j'arrivais avec beaucoup de difficulté à gérer mes émotions, surtout avec... Enfin l'histoire avec Robin..._ »

Sa voix devenait moins audible au fil de son résumé. Belle continua :

«_- As-tu usité d'un sort de guérison ?_

_- Oui sur Emma, sur moi et Snow, pourquoi ?_

_- Et en particulier sur Emma ?_ » Reprit Belle.

«_- Oui, elle était transpercée par un bloc de glace... Que voulais-tu que je fasse au juste ? Que je la laisse vider de son sang ?_

_- Tu la détestais pourtant, à ce moment là._ » Intervint Snow.

«_- Je... J'étais en colère contre elle, mais non je la détestais pas, je n'ai jamais pu détester ta fille, tu le sais bien..._ » Soupira l'ancienne Mairesse.

Emma regarda Regina et était surprise par les paroles qu'elle entendait.

«_- Alors tu l'as soigné... Avec ta... Magie_ » dit Belle.

«_- Oui._

_- Tu sais que les guérisseurs apprennent à avoir une certaine neutralité d'émotion lors de leurs soins ? Ils sont naturellement bienveillants mais totalement neutres avec leurs sentiments personnels envers autrui, c'est un exercice très difficile, bien plus difficile que de lancer des boules de feu._

_- Oui, je sais..._ » Répondit Regina en regardant le sol.

«_- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait..._ » Dit Belle.

«_- Quoi donc ?_ » Demanda Emma, soudainement inquiète, qui avait quitté les bras de la brune.

«_- Contrôler ses émotions._ » Lui répondit la magicienne. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Regina. « _Tu t'en es servit pour la sauver... Le problème, c'est que pour que la magie soit active à ce point... De guérison, il faut avoir un très bon contrôle, sinon... Et bien, la magie de l'autre se déverse et l'autre est... Un réceptacle, qui dans la moindre mesure, si ce réceptacle est magique et compatible... Peut créer une matrice et donc... La vie._ »

Snow mit sa main devant la bouche de stupeur, Charming leva un sourcil pas très sûr de ses analogies, tandis qu'Henry les regarda d'un air ébahi.

«_- Merde alors..._ » Fit le jeune homme.

«_- Non mais..._ » Commença Regina, « _attendez, non je n'ai pas fait ça, je n'ai pas fait ça..._ » Répéta-t-elle.

Emma prit un siège parce que là, c'était trop pour elle d'un coup.

«-_ Merde... Regina, tu m'as mise enceinte via la magie ? Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ce putain de délire, je veux dire... On peut faire ça, genre vraiment ? Faut pas, je sais pas moi, euh... Des trucs comme, enfin les choses qu'un homme une femme ont... ?_

_- La magie est supérieure en tout._ » Expliqua simplement Belle.

«_- Elle crée et détruit les choses physiques de ce monde._ » Récita Regina d'une voix atone.

«- _Et seul l'amour vrai... Peut créer une magie supérieure à toutes les autres magies._ » Finit Snow.

«-_ Félicitations..._ » Dit Henry en soupirant.

Regina devint pâle, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle avait fait une énorme erreur en ne contrôlant ni sa magie, ni ses émotions. Là, sur le lit, gisait le fruit de sa magie et celle de la Sauveuse, et de leur amour contrarié, une petite fille inerte, presque sans vie, qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir ; elle n'avait pas été là auprès d'Emma quand son ventre s'était arrondi pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Elle avait été absente et aujourd'hui, à cause de sa jalousie stupide, parce qu'au fond elle le savait, elle savait qu'Emma l'aimait... Elle avait fait du mal à sa propre fille... À son propre sang.

À ce moment précis, jamais Regina ne s'était autant détesté de toute sa vie.


	11. Chapitre 10: Choix de prénom

**Bonjour à nos lecteurs(trices) ! **

**Bientôt de nouveaux textes, de nouveaux projets... Mais pour ça on a besoin de beaucoup d'amourrrrrr et de reviews, car ça va nous demander beaucoup de travail, donc beaucoup de motivation !**

**Si jamais vous voyez des fautes, des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à nous les dire en MP (oui c'est plus sympa comme ça).**

**Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10. Choix de prénom<strong>_

Regina se pencha vers Emily et la regarda, elle semblait dormir profondément. De ce fameux sommeil dans lequel elle avait plongé Henry quelques années plutôt, la vie cruellement lui refaisait vivre des choses horribles à chaque fois. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille mais hélas, rien ne se passa cette fois-ci. Elle soupira et caressa le visage de l'enfant, ses cheveux noirs lui rappelaient durement les réalités de la filiation qu'elle ne pouvait alors nier.

Emma aurait voulu avoir un geste, un regard pour Regina, mais elle était pétrifiée par la nouvelle. Henry avait trouvé refuge aux côtés de son grand-père et observait la scène. Snow se frotta le bras et semblait soudainement plongée dans d'innombrables réflexions. Regina resta quelques instants à caresser la main de l'enfant.

«-_ Bon ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a rien à faire..._ » Fit tout d'un coup Snow.

Emma pencha la tête et ne semblait pas suivre les pensées de sa mère.

«_- Et bien... Oui, si toi et... Regina... Enfin si vous êtes l'amour vrai de l'une pour l'autre, c'est que vous avez sûrement en vous, de quoi... Enfin je ne sais pas..._

_- Maman..._ »

Emma fit une signe négatif de la tête, ne voulant pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, là c'était trop...

_«- A vrai dire, il n'y a pas de multiples manières, je crois qu'à moins de trouver la personne qui correspondra dans X années à votre fille, pas grand chose ne va la tirer de son sommeil._ » Annonça Belle sur un ton sérieux.

Regina se releva et fixa Emma.

«_- Je suis désolée..._ » Dit-elle, et d'un geste, disparue.

«_- Regina !_ » S'exclama Emma, qui ne s'attendait pas à une sortie du genre.

Snow arrêta sa fille qui allait se précipiter dehors ou se téléporter, pour aller elle ne sait où chercher Regina.

«_- Attends ! Belle tu es sûre de ce que tu as dis, c'est vraiment la fille d'Emma et de Regina ?_

_- Absolument. Je le savais à partir du moment où j'ai vu la petite fille, je reconnaît la double empreinte de la magie de ses deux mères, ce qui me manquait comme données... C'était la façon dont avait pu se produire... Cela._

_- C'est incroyable,_ » fit Henry, «_ dire qu'à part se foutre dessus, elles ont rien vu venir..._ »

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux.

«_- Henry..._ » Dit Snow, qui voulait que le garçon en colère arrête d'invectiver ses mères pour les faire culpabiliser. « J_e pense qu'elles souffrent bien assez de la situation, ne crois-tu pas ?_

_- Si au moins ça pouvait servir à quelque chose !_ »

Emma regarda son fils défait ; il revivait, à travers sa sœur, les innombrables fois où les tensions avec sa mère adoptive avaient conduites encore et encore à de tragiques mésententes qui auraient somme toute pu se régler de manières différentes.

«_- Emma, va la chercher, il faut absolument que vous discutiez, je pense qu'une situation apaisée serait un bon début pour faire revenir Emily._ » Dit Snow qui se posait là en mère et en grand mère.

David souriait devant le rôle accompli de son épouse, qui avait toujours été cette femme de tête. Henry embrassa sa sœur et descendit préparer ce qu'il appela l'opération « restauration des cœurs », ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Snow. Emma se téléporta à un endroit en particulier, pensant trouver là Regina.

Mais elle n'y était pas. Leurs bancs habituels qui avaient si souvent fait office d'espace neutre pour échanger, l'endroit était vide. Elle se concentra, elle savait que sa magie pouvait opérer comme un GPS et trouver Regina en une question de minutes. Elle se téléporta et elle la trouva près de l'ancien château de bois au bord de la mer, qu'elle avait fini par rebâtir ici, là où Henry jouait et lisait son fameux livre de conte. Emma se demanda d'ailleurs où le jeune homme l'avait mis, peut-être aurait-il pu les guider plus rapidement, comme parfois il l'avait fait.

Regina se tenait contre un pan de bois du château, le regard perdu au loin. Emma s'approcha doucement, de peur que celle-ci se téléporte dieu sait où et elle n'avait pas envie de jouer à cela.

«_- Regina..._ » Dit-elle doucement, «_ il faut qu'on parle._

_- Je le sais bien Emma, mais je vois pas ce que je peux dire ou faire pour aider Emily._

_- Bon ok ok... La magie nous a joué un sacré tour de passe-passe, je veux dire ce qui a été fait... Est fait... Et tu m'aurais sauvé de toute façon, tu ne pouvais pas savoir sur le coup les répercussions que ça aurait eu._

_- J'aurais dû ! Je ne suis pas comme toi Emma, je calcule ce que je fais et les conséquences que cela peut avoir !_

_- Ouais, mais toi et moi on sait que la magie à sa propre logique, il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas Regina, j'ai... Eu le temps de réfléchir sur le sujet, crois-moi._ »

Regina croisa les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine.

«_- Selon vous je devrais me fier aux choses, laissez couler quoi ! Regarde où ça nous a mené Miss Swan._

_- Je le sais parfaitement Regina, je dit juste que... Qu'on doit arrêter de se déchirer comme on le fait... Ça suffit..._ » Dit Emma l'air presque suppliant.

La blonde plongea son regard clair dans celui de Regina. Les yeux rougis, la brune se noya dans l'océan émeraude, une fois de plus, comme toutes les autres fois, une brasse inutile contre les courants. Combien de fois avait-elle finit par éluder ce regard, trop prenant, quasiment hypnotique ? Mais pas cette fois-ci, pas là... Pas maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas le courage et pas l'envie.

Elle fit un pas, et puis deux, vers Emma. Celle-ci ouvrit les bras et Regina s'y engouffra, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. L'ancienne Reine fut prise d'un sanglot irrépressible, les mots d'Emma ne suffisaient pas à la consoler ou à la calmer, il fallait que ça sorte d'une certaine façon. Alors la blonde finit par se taire, elle caressa le dos de la femme brune qui se tenait là, près d'elle, comme jamais elles n'avaient pu l'être jusqu'alors depuis le début de cette histoire.

«-_ Elle va s'en sortir_ » fit Emma.

«-_ Co... Comment tu peux être aussi sûre ?_ » Demanda Regina, dont la tête reposait maintenant sur l'épaule d'Emma.

«_- C'est notre fille... Elle est tenace, comme ses mères._ »

Les mots raisonnèrent dans la tête de Regina. « Sa fille »... Son enfant, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu porter elle-même.

«_- Tu sais Regina... Il y a quelque chose qui me... Tracasse, enfin qui me pose question et je veux que tu me répondes... En gardant ton calme..._

_- Je t'écoute._ » Fit la brune, prenant une grande respiration.

«_- Quand... Enfin quand nous avons conçu Emily... Enfin... Euh... Tu aimais Robin à l'époque, je ne comprends pas... Quelle sorte de sentiments tu avais envers moi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Emma, je me pose la même question... Je ne sais pas... Ou je n'ai jamais voulu le savoir... Aussi loin que je remonte, tu m'attires comme tu me révulses, je ne sais pas poser de mot ou de nom sur ce sentiment. J'ai essayé de tomber enceinte de Robin, ça n'a pas marché. Et toi, je te touche le ventre et... J'ai une fille de... Toi._

_- Est-ce qu'une partie de toi me déteste ?_ » Demanda dans un sourire timide Emma.

«_- Disons que parfois, je ne te comprends pas vraiment, c'est comme si tu ne vivais pas dans le même monde que moi, tu fais des choses sans réfléchir, tu avances coûte que coûte, sans te soucier si-_

_- Toi aussi, tu as fait beaucoup de choses sans te soucier de ce que cela pouvait enclencher_ » dit Emma en levant les sourcils. « _Et à vrai dire, on a, pendant un certain temps... Pas été du tout dans le même monde à proprement dit._

_- Je m'en aperçois et ça me... Sidère... Et me terrifie. Je croyais contrôler les choses et non l'inverse..._

_- Faut essayer de comprendre ce qui nous arrive, je crois Regina... De toute façon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière._

_- Tu proposes quoi exactement Emma ?_ » Fit Regina en enfonçant ses poings dans sa veste, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en règle générale, tout en se détachant de la Sauveuse.

«_- Et bien je pense que déjà rentrer et être auprès de notre fille, serait une bonne chose, avant qu'Henry décide de nous trucider une bonne fois... Un bon chocolat ou autre chose pour se réchauffer car ça fait dix minutes qu'on a un début de pluie qui nous tombe dessus._ »

Emma souriait malgré la situation et essayait de garder un peu d'optimisme.

«_- D'accord, rentrons, mais je ne veux pas parler à Snow ou je ne sais qui de tout ça, je n'ai rien à dire._ »

Regina tremblait légèrement, totalement sur les nerfs, la réalisation de toute cette histoire était plus qu'éprouvant pour elle.

«_- Okay, on va faire ça._ » Dit Emma, sentant la brune sur la défensive.

**.~.~.~.**

Elles se téléportèrent et arrivèrent aussi discrètement que possible. Henry et Neal jouaient dans le salon. Elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine où Snow finissait de débarrasser le repas partagé avec les autres "invités" surprises.

«_- Ah... Vous voilà_ » fit-elle.

Snow essaya d'être le plus neutre possible dans ses réactions, elle savait que la moindre réflexion de travers ferait partir Regina dans une colère noire.

«_- Oui, on va voir Emily, je pense qu'on va manger et ensuite sûrement parler de l'ensemble des problèmes actuels._ »

Belle qui était la seule à être restée leur répondit :

«_- Je vous propose de nous voir en fin d'après-midi pour faire le point sur les problèmes de la frontière, je pense hélas qu'il va falloir reposer une malédiction._

_- Effectivement, je ne vois que cette possibilité_ » dit Regina.

«_- Bien, nous verrons cela tout à l'heure._

_- Quoi ? Mais la ville sera définitivement condamnée non ?_ » Demanda Snow.

«_- Oui, mais je ne vois pas comment rétablir les choses sinon, juste que l'on y fera quelques modifications._

_- Mais... Il ne faut pas un cœur pour faire cela ?_ » Interrogea Snow inquiète.

«_- Non, pas dans cette situation. Storybrooke existe déjà, la malédiction sera partielle._ » Belle la rassura sur ce point.

Le groupe de femmes se sépara après avoir échangé leurs informations. Emma et Regina avaient l'air de deux chiens mouillés et avaient l'air aussi totalement épuisées. Elles mangèrent les sandwichs préparés par Snow dans un silence pesant. Henry proposa de s'occuper de Neal l'après-midi, tandis que Snow partit voir David pour lui faire un résumé de la situation.

**.~.~.~.**

Au final, tout le monde avait déserté la maison, laissant Emma et Regina avec leur fille endormie. Elles s'étaient relayées quelques heures à son chevet, ensemble puis l'une après l'autre, sans succès d'éveil ou de signe d'une reprise de conscience. Elles étaient profondément inquiètes et leurs regards se croisaient silencieusement. Elles avaient tout à loisir de peser le poids de leurs actes et de leur propre trahison envers leur cœur, elles étaient seules à être blâmables dans l'histoire et elles le savaient pertinemment. S'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs à demi-mots, incertaines encore de bien vouloir assumer tout ce que cela comportait, et confortaient donc ce lourd silence entres elles. Elles finirent par s'asseoir, épuisées, sur le canapé. Regina leur servit un verre, elle ne consulta pas Emma qui refusa dans un sourire et demanda un jus de fruit à la place.

«_- A ta guise ma chère._

_- J'ai eu des gros problèmes avec l'alcool, je ne veux plus boire de ma vie._

_- Je vois._ » Fit Regina.

«-_ Oh non... Tu ne vois pas._ » Dit Emma en secouant négativement la tête.

«_- C'est-à-dire ?_ » Demanda la brune.

«_- L'alcool, c'est ce qui a planté mon mariage mais pas seulement._

_- Et d'ailleurs tu en es ou avec Killian finalement ?_ » Interrogea Regina qui ne savait plus par quelle bout prendre sa relation avec Emma.

«_- Et bien... C'est fini depuis longtemps, je crois qu'il a voulu tenter une dernière fois, mais bon je suis tombée sous son charme il y a quelques années, je connais un peu trop le personnage maintenant, il m'a embrassé de force parce qu'il avait bu aussi, il est aussi ce genre de personne quand il a un coup dans le nez..._

_- Et à toi... Il t'arrive quoi quand tu as bu ?_ »

Emma ria légèrement, d'un rire un peu triste.

«_- Je ne dit jamais non à rien, je laisse tomber les choses, j'abandonne... Je fuis. C'est comme ça qu'un soir il est rentré ivre, Henry était à l'université et Emily chez une camarade de classe... Il est entré ivre mort... Et accompagné... Chez nous... Le reste et sordide et ne mérite même pas d'être mentionné._

_- Tu n'as pas commencé ton histoire pour t'arrêter là_ » fit Regina qui prit place à coté d'Emma.

La blonde avait besoin d'expliquer la raison de son échec avec Killian, ça n'avait rien de reluisant mais elle devait ne pas cacher certains éléments de son passé, il était temps que Regina comprenne que quoi que pouvait faire Killian, jamais elle ne pourrait retourner avec lui. Elle bu une gorgée et reprit son discours.

«-_ J'étais moi-même fortement alcoolisée et énervée après lui qui avait disparu depuis vingt-quatre heures, j'étais seule... Il est arrivé en riant avec cette fille sous son bras, il m'a dit... Que puisque je ne voulais plus de lui qu'il allait se débrouiller tout seul... Mais comme il était sympathique il voulait bien partager sa "prise" comme il disait... J'étais ivre, ça m'a fait rire, on a encore bu... Le lendemain matin ne fut pas très glorieux... Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai décidé de divorcer et puis surtout d'arrêter l'alcool._

_- Je... Enfin vous avez couché... Ensemble ?_ » Demanda Regina, non pas qu'elle était choquée, après tout la Reine du mal aurait pu faire des choses improbables comme celle-ci.

_«- Ouaip..._ » Répondit Emma. «_ Désolée Regina... C'est sûrement décevant à tes yeux, ça l'a été longtemps aussi aux miens et ça le restera sans doute toute ma vie._

_- Je ne suis pas dans le jugement Miss Swan._ » Dit Regina en reposant son verre.

«_- Ouah... "Miss Swan". J'ai dû porter un sérieux coup à mes chances avec toi._ » Fit cyniquement la blonde.

«_- Je... Pardon... Emma. Non je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème du tout, c'est que je me demandais... Tu... Es... Enfin, les femmes t'attirent ?_ » Demanda la brune, essayant de garder une certaine contenance tout en bégayant.

Emma soupira et se pencha en avant verre la table basse.

«_- Ben disons... Que je ne suis pas fermée sur le sujet, je n'ai pas eu de grandes relations... Avec la gente féminine, j'ai fait des expériences._

_- En prison ?_ » Dit Regina qui commençait déjà à s'imaginer des débauches en tout genre dans ce genre de lieu.

Emma fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

«_- Non du tout Regina... J'étais enceinte et pas très encline à me rapprocher de qui que ce soi. Non c'était avant Neal... Une fille quand j'avais 16 ans... Placée comme moi, on a partagé notre manque d'affection on va dire ça... Comme ça... Enfin ça doit paraître glauque mais ça ne l'était pas._

_- Tu as aimé cette fille ?_

_- Aimer, aimer... Enfin à 16 ans... Euh dans notre monde, on est un peu jeunes je crois pour qualifier les relations aussi... Catégoriquement, on va dire que j'avais un coup de cœur sérieux pour mon âge, suffisamment pour que ce soit ma première fois._

_- Ah..._ »

Regina s'était figurée pendant longtemps que Neal avait été le prince charmant d'Emma, le seul et l'unique qui avait capturé son cœur malgré une enfance douloureuse.

«_- Ni Neal, ni Killian ni personne ne sait ça._ » Fit Emma sombrement, « _je te le dit à toi parce que tu me poses la question, sinon... Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime... Partager._

_- D'accord, mais juste une question, elle t'aimait aussi ?_

_- Je l'ai cru._

_- Ce n'était pas réciproque ?_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su._

_- Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«_- Elle s'est suicidée, après être retournée dans son ancienne famille d'accueil._

_- Co... Comment ça ?_ » Fit Regina totalement choquée.

«_- Et bien, elle avait balancé que le père abusait d'elle et on ne l'a pas cru, alors... Quand elle est repartie... Je lui ai demandé de garder le contact avec moi de... Enfin voilà, un an après c'est moi qui me suis échappée avant que ce genre de choses... M'arrive._ »

Emma avait les yeux humectés mais se contenait, sans doute avait-elle assez pleuré sur cette histoire.

«-_ Je suis désolée..._ » Dit Regina, qui mit sa main sur le genou d'Emma.

La blonde ne parlait plus, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle espérait que s'ouvrir à Regina permettrait qu'elle comprenne une chose qui à elle lui paraissait évident. La brune elle, réfléchissait vite et faisait de rapides déductions, une idée lui traversa la tête et elle demanda :

«_- Et son prénom à cette fille était ?_

_Emily._ » Répondit Emma la mâchoire serrée.


End file.
